Fated to Love You
by ittokiJr
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, an introvert and shy person who always gets bullied at school. She dreams of having a fair normal life like everybody would have. Syaoran Li, the school's number one heartthrob and the guy for every lady's dreams. He has everything from wealth to looks and he couldn't ask for more. One day, their paths crossed and they are shoved into each others' lives.
1. Chapter 1

**ittokijr: hello people! it's already been a long time since I last wrote something here. I hope you all enjoy reading this story! All kinds of criticism are mostly welcomed**

 _Fated to Love You_

 _Chapter one : Routine_

"Oh my god, look at you!" a girl exclaimed rather dramatically as she pushed someone off and that person fell to the floor. The other girls merely snickered over the sight before them. She then pulled the fallen girl's hair up. The girl whose hair was being pulled has long auburn hair which reaches her waist and she will always make her hair into two long braids. That girl could only stay silent upon the treatment she got.

"Just the thought of seeing you everyday makes me sick!" The bully shouted out loud as she shoves the poor girl down. Her body made contact with the cold hard floor as her arms supported her weight. She still stays silent even after being pushed lower to the ground like that. The bully let out a dry, humorless laugh.

"You are not even trying to stand up for yourself. You really are a good for nothing, aren't you? I bet your parents totally regret having someone as stupid as you as their child. I can't believe you are even breathing the same air as I do right now." the bully continued throwing inappropriate speech to the other girl. There were people watching the whole scene but everybody just walked away like it was a normal thing to happen and nobody cares about the poor girl's wellbeing. She was about to do something else to the girl but the school's bell rang which actually saves the other girl's life.

"Sora, let's just leave her be right now. We have class to attend." the bully's friend, Yumi Nakahara, said. Her friend nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll be late if you continue to have all the fun right now." Emi Sakamoto, the bully's other friend said in agreement. Sora Tachikawa only smirked at her friends' words. She pulled the fallen girl's hair once more and undid her braids. She then ruffled her hands all over her head to make her long hair into a total mess. She still got no response from the other girl though. After messing her hair up, Sora and her two friends walked away from there and laughed all the way to class like nothing happened, leaving the poor girl behind.

The girl tried to stand up herself. Nobody even bothers to stop and give her some hands. She stood up and tried to straighten out her messy and tangled hair. Gosh, her hair was a total wreck. She brushed her long hair patiently with her delicate fingers. There was still nothing coming out from her lips, not even a sigh. It was as if she was born to be treated this way. It was as if those insults were actually made for her. It was as if these things were totally normal for her.

She did her hair and her hair was done in no time. She brushed the dust off from her skirt and her uniform, she also gathered her things which were scattered all around the floor and picked them up. Before she left the spot, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes to reveal her beautiful pair of emerald eyes behind those thick glasses and plastered a smile on her face. How the hell can someone smile after being picked up on like that? Perhaps she's the only one who can.

"Cheer up, Sakura! Everything's going to be all right." The girl said before leaving for class.

Her name was Sakura Kinomoto.

Soon she reaches her class and slid the door open. Sakura went into the room and walked towards her seat. Just when she was about to reach her seat, she tripped on something and fell. Everyone laughed at the scene and apparently she was not tripping on something, she was tripping on someone.

"Oops, didn't see you there. Sorry." Sakura turned to look at the person behind her who doesn't sound sorry at all. That person totally did it on purpose. Sakura didn't say anything and only stood up silently without having someone to help her up again this time. She sat on her seat and took out her books as lesson will start and the teacher will come soon. She prayed silently for the day to pass on by quickly. She wants to get out from this school as soon as possible. The teacher finally comes and the first lesson starts.

If break time at school was probably the thing every student is totally excited for, then it was the total opposite for Sakura.

"Hey nerd, go buy us something to eat now. Here's the money." A boy student commanded as he threw the money on Sakura's desk.

"You better come back here in five minutes. We are starving like hell here." Another student said. Sakura merely nodded and she started walking to the cafeteria. It is a daily routine for her, becoming somebody else's slave for the break time and to be picked up on everyday at school. She doesn't even remember about how that first started anymore. She just got used to every treatment she gets from everyone at school.

After buying the things those guys had asked her, she was once again on her way to the class. She was walking through the hallway and that was when a raven haired girl spotted her bringing some foods. A frown was immediately formed on her face as she approached the girl.

"Sakura, why are you buying other person's food instead of yours?" the raven haired girl asked as her amethyst eyes sparked in irritation. Sakura gave her a small smile.

"That's okay, Tomoyo. Those people do not do something bad to me at all." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, that was not okay at all. Come, let me teach them some lesson." Tomoyo said as she took Sakura's hand and dragged her all the way to Sakura's class. Tomoyo slid the door rather violently and that caught everyone's attention.

"There you are, nerd. Where's my food?" the guy who asked Sakura to buy his food asked casually. Tomoyo instantly knew who to blame and walked towards his seat, still dragging Sakura behind her.

"Daidouji, what are you doing in our class?" the guy asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion upon seeing Tomoyo's unexpected arrival in his class. Tomoyo didn't answer and turned to look at Sakura. She took the goods from Sakura's hands and threw them into the guy's face. The guy stood up in anger thus made his food fell on the ground.

"What's your problem bitch?" the guy spat at Tomoyo angrily and looked down at her with rage. Tomoyo didn't waver and glared at the guy.

"You better make some better use of your feet and stop commanding other people to buy your food." Tomoyo hissed angrily. The guy stepped forward towards Tomoyo but his friend grabbed his shoulder, signaling him to stop. The guy removed his friend's hand off his shoulder and pointed at Sakura who is standing just behind Tomoyo.

"That nerd over there didn't refuse when I asked her to buy me food, why the hell are you being the one angry over here? Are you trying to stand up for your stupid friend? She doesn't even try to stand up for her own idiot self for god's sake! Why should you care?" he replied as he let out a dry laugh from his lips. His friends keep telling him to stop but the guy only shrugs them off. Tomoyo raised her hand up and slapped him hard across his cheek. She pulled his collar and she forced him to look at her.

"You better watch that stupid mouth of yours. Do not ever talk trash about my friend. You are dead if I ever heard you badmouthing her again." Tomoyo said through gritted teeth as she pushed the guy back with so much strength that he actually stumbled backwards. One of his friends managed to catch him before he fell flat to the floor and muttered something to him.

"Told you to stop right there." His friend muttered silently. The guy glared at his friend and stood up straight right after, face flushed in embarrassment as he heard people snickering behind him.

"You are also dead if I ever saw you commanding her to do some useless things and if you even dare scheming and doing bad things to her." Tomoyo threatened once again. The guy only gulped nervously and went out from the class in embarrassment, followed by his peers right after. Tomoyo sighed and turned to look at Sakura who only looks down at the floor, not daring to make eye contacts with Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed and put her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Please let me know immediately if they are doing things to you. I will absolutely kick them where it hurts the most." Tomoyo said as she looked at Sakura. Sakura could only nod in response and that made Tomoyo let out a sigh once again. Sakura only nods when Tomoyo told her so, Sakura never really talks about anything. Sure she is that type of introvert and shy person but Tomoyo thinks things like these should always be shared to her no matter what happens. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand in hers and walked out from the class with her. Sakura followed obediently from behind. Tomoyo tried to engage herself in a conversation with Sakura after all that happened in Sakura's classroom and thank god it works. Tomoyo told Sakura about the trending fashion that was happening right now but was interrupted by the sound of girls' high pitched squeals in the hallway.

"Must be Syaoran Li and his friends walking through the hallway." Tomoyo guessed as she looks over to the direction of the girls' noisy screechs. She was right. Syaoran Li and his groups were walking through the group of girls. They were heading somewhere and the girls tailed them from behind. Syaoran Li is the number one heartthrob in Tomoeda High and not only that. He has everything any other guy could ask for. He has wealth to looks, and he's the guy for every lady's dreams. Syaoran's group and his bunch of girl followers walked past them and they walked away from their sight.

"It must have been great to have a fairly normal high school life, right Tomoyo?" Sakura said as she was also looking at the group that has just passed a moment ago. Tomoyo tore her gaze from Syaoran's group and turned to look at her best friend. She patted Sakura's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"That's why I told you to try and stand up for yourself, my dear Sakura. People won't bother you anymore if you fight back." Tomoyo told her best friend and Sakura looked down once again, her hands found their way to her long braided hair and started playing with her hair.

"I tried, but nothing comes out from my mouth. I was scared they might even do something worse. Maybe that guy was right, I was an idiot." Sakura said, earning a scowl from Tomoyo.

"No, Sakura. You are not an idiot, stop calling yourself names like that. You can fight them back in no time, you just have to be brave and try. I'm sure you can do it and no, they will not do something worse. You have your invincible spell, don't you?" Tomoyo asked, smiling as she asked the question to Sakura. A smile crept to Sakura's face and she nodded.

"Everything's going to be alright." Sakura said and stop playing with her long hair. She wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's body so suddenly it surprised Tomoyo.

"Thank you for always being there for me even though I'm such a loser." Sakura said, feeling grateful for having a loyal friend like Tomoyo and a loving cousin like she is. Tomoyo smiled and hugged her back.

"That's what friends are for. But we are also blood-related so I think it's also what families are for." Tomoyo replied and they both giggled at Tomoyo's statement. They broke away from the hug and were about to walk along the hallway again but the bell rang and that indicates break has ended. It's time to class again. Sakura's face fell and her shoulders slumped down in disappointment. Tomoyo felt her uneasiness and took Sakura's hand.

"Too bad we were not in the same class. We'll have to walk each other to class right now. Let's go home together later." Tomoyo said and that made Sakura's face lighten up a bit.

"Yes, I hope school ends soon." Sakura replied and they both walked towards their classrooms.

Today is still going to be a long day for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fated to Love You_

 _Chapter Two : Rescued_

Tomoyo and Sakura stopped walking as soon as they reached Sakura's class. Tomoyo bid her goodbye and gave Sakura a smile and a pat on her shoulder before walking into her own class. Tomoyo's classroom is just beside Sakura's. Sakura took a deep breath before entering her classroom. She slid the door open and gasped in shock as she saw the guy who got pushed by Tomoyo earlier standing in front of the door. He was glaring at her so hard that it sent shivers down her spine.

"There you are nerd. I have been waiting for you." The guy spat as he pulled Sakura's hand roughly and dragged her inside. Sakura's breath hitched and her heartbeat paced faster than before. She was scared and she wanted to stop the guy from doing whatever he is planning to do. She tried to open her mouth but no words came out from her lips, it only came out as a gasp which made the guy smirked by her response. She was dragged into the back of class and the guy stopped dragging her. He stood in front of Sakura and glared at her. Sakura avoided his gaze and only looked down at the floor. Sakura didn't know what was happening until a hand slapped her hard with so much force that she even fell down to the floor. The sound of the slap was heard clearly in the room and everyone in the class knew that the guy had slapped her, but nobody bothers to stop him and nobody cares for the helpless girl on the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking, huh? I only told you to buy me food, why were you making such a big fuss from it? Why did you even tell Daidouji?" the guy shouted at her. Sakura couldn't answer, she was trying to ignore the pain she felt on her cheek. Her cheek stung and tears started to form in her eyes. She blinked the tears away, she can't cry now. Not in front of them. She didn't respond to the guy and only tried her best to blink the tears away.

"You humiliated me in front of everyone in this class and you were hoping to get away from that? Rats who don't know their place might as well rot in hell." The guy spat. He was about to kick her when the door suddenly slid open and everyone went into their seat in instant.

"Sato Ogura and Sakura Kinomoto, what are you two doing?" the teacher asked as he stepped into the classroom. Cold sweat ran over his face and he held out his hand to Sakura who is still on the floor.

"Oh, I was trying to help Kinomoto-san. She fell and I was about to help her, Terada-sensei." The guy, Sato Ogura said as he glared at Sakura and sent her a look signaling her to just play along with him. He will get into big trouble if he's found beating a girl student in the school. Trembling with fear, Sakura hesitantly took Ogura's hand and he pulled her up.

"Be careful next time." And he went to his seat. Sakura also went to her seat, slightly wobbling on the way and it slightly confused the teacher.

"Are you alright, Kinomoto?" Terada-sensei asked as he looked at Sakura, worry visible in his tone. Sakura only gave her teacher a slight nod in response and sat on her chair. She has no energy left to talk or to even say a simple 'yes' to his question. Terada-sensei was convinced by her answer and didn't try to ask further. He knows Sakura doesn't talk too much and prefer to stay silent all the time in class. He let the topic off and started teaching.

Sakura's cheek still stung from the slap Ogura gave earlier. She clenched the hem of her skirt tightly with both her hands and bit her lower lip to prevent herself from breaking down. She felt awful and totally useless. She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't cry in front of them. She could just fight back, she could just tell him to stop, she could just have to be braver. But in reality she couldn't. That was enough to make her think that she was the most useless human being in the world.

Sometimes she wishes for a fair and happy normal life like everyone has. She hates herself for being so useless.

…

It was finally time to go home. Everyone's so eager after they heard the bell rang. The long, boring time has finally passed and it's time to get off from school. Sakura packed her things and belongings into her bag. She held several textbooks in her hands so that her bag wouldn't feel so heavy with so many books inside. She then proceeded to head out from the class.

"Stop."

She stopped walking upon hearing Ogura's voice and she heard footsteps nearing her. Fear once again started to envelop her body as she began to tremble.

"Consider yourself lucky today. I will not let you off that easily again next time." Ogura said as he exited the classroom. Sakura's knees almost failed to support her weight because of the fear she felt. She thought Ogura would beat her again, she has had enough of beating today. She just wanted to go home and rest, though she doubts she will have a good rest tonight in her own house. She has a complicated family but even so, her house is of course more comfortable than this place called school despite whatever happens and will happen at home later. She started walking out from her class and her eyes searched for Tomoyo. Tomoyo just got out as well and when she spotted Sakura waiting for her in front of her class, she immediately went over her.

"Did you wait long, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura only shook her head.

"No, it's okay Tomoyo. I just got out myself." Sakura said and Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"Let's go home then." Tomoyo said and they began to walk out from school. Tomoyo told Sakura how Terada-sensei got into her class and suddenly told them to put away their books because he suddenly got a quiz for their class. Tomoyo was so frustrated, she didn't study and didn't prepare for anything the night before. She continued to ramble on and on but Sakura's mind is not focused at all. She was afraid Tomoyo will notice her slightly swollen cheek and asked her countless questions about that. Her mind was in a total distraught she didn't even know where she is walking anymore until she bumped into someone and her books fell to the ground. The loud thud made Sakura's mind stop wandering and looked up at the person she bumped into. She was so surprised to see the person before her.

Her surprised emerald eyes clashed with another pair of surprised amber orbs. They were so drawn into each other's eyes they couldn't break away from the eye contact. For the first time in forever, Sakura made an eye contact with someone she had just met. Sakura was too drawn in his amber eyes, she has never seen someone's eyes so beautiful before. Sakura continued to stare into his eyes until she finally realized what she had been doing and gasped. The guy has this surprised look on his face. He has his bag slung on one of his shoulders and he held his phone in his hands. His face was awfully familiar and that was when something clicked in her mind.

It was Syaoran Li whom she bumped into.

Syaoran Li bent down and started picking up Sakura's books which were on the floor. Sakura only looked down when he picked the books up for her. Syaoran stood up and handed her the books which she slowly accepted.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran finally asked as he looked at Sakura. Sakura slowly looked up at him and nodded in response.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said as he threw her an apologetic smile. Sakura shook her head and gave him a small smile as well.

"No, I'm sorry. I was the one who bumped into you." Sakura apologized. Syaoran was quite taken aback by her sudden apology. It was totally him who was not paying attention while walking because he was typing a reply for a message on his phone earlier.

"It's okay. Anyway, I've got to go now. Be careful on your way home for both of you and go home safely." Syaoran bid them goodbye and flashed them a smile before he excused himself. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and back at Syaoran who was walking behind them.

"Sakura, are you alright? You don't usually space out and bump into someone like that." Tomoyo asked, concerned. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and just nodded.

"I'm okay, Tomoyo. I guess I'm just tired." Sakura replied and they started walking again. Tomoyo wasn't actually convinced by Sakura's answer but Tomoyo respects Sakura's answer. If she wasn't ready to tell her yet then Tomoyo will not pry and will know her place.

"You sure you are okay right?" Tomoyo asked once again. Sakura let out a small chuckle and said, "I am, Tomoyo. No need to worry."

"Well, if you say so. But you have to know that I'm always going to be there for you when you need me." Tomoyo told her, to show her that there is someone for her out there. Sakura smiled and nodded at Tomoyo.

"Anyway, do you know who that was?" Tomoyo asked.

"Who? The one whom I bumped into?" Sakura asked back. Tomoyo nodded.

"I…do? He is Syaoran Li, isn't he?" Sakura answered, actually quite unsure about her own answer. She hoped she got it right though. Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"Thank god you still can recognize people." Tomoyo said and she earned a look from Sakura.

"I'm not that helpless, Tomoyo. Helpless yes, but not that helpless I suppose." Sakura replied. It was Tomoyo's turn to frown at her best friend.

"You are not. You just need to be brave." Tomoyo told her. Sakura didn't respond and only gave Tomoyo a small smile. How Sakura wished being brave was as easy as breathing. If it were then she wouldn't be like how she is today, weren't it?

Life's just so unfair sometimes.

…

The next day, Sakura was walking home alone. Tomoyo can't join her because she has choir club to attend. Sakura didn't join any club even though she actually excels in sports. She's just afraid that even more people will look down on her despite everything she does. She's just afraid of more bullies. She's actually pretty clever and almost every teacher knows her name. Maybe that was one of the reasons as to why people bully her; jealousy.

She was walking through the school field when she felt something hit her back.

 _'It kinda feels…wet?'_ Sakura thought. She stopped on her track and turned around only to see nothing. She feels weird and she started walking again. She felt the same thing being thrown at her again, twice this time, one on the back of her head and one on her back. She turned around again and saw something was thrown directly at her chest. She looked down at the thing and it was brownish-red and …smells weird. It looks like she had been hit with rotten tomatoes.

She opened her mouth to say something but she could not as more tomatoes are being thrown to her. She raised both her hands to cover her face, hoping they would stop if she did so but they didn't. They kept throwing those rotten tomatoes to her and they laughed seeing her doing nothing like this and could just stay still.

"Take those rotten tomatoes with you bitch, you deserve it. You just embarrassed my boyfriend in front of your class. How dare a lowly being like you did that to my Sato? Nice job guys keep throwing!" a familiar voice exclaimed. It was Sora Tachikawa's voice and she laughed evilly along with her two companions.

Tears started to well up in Sakura's eyes as someone successfully threw the tomato at her head. She closed her eyes and a tear fell down from her eye.

"Stop…" she murmured faintly. It was no use though, they still threw her those rotten fruit. She bit her lower lip to stop them from letting out a sob. She heard footsteps running towards her but she didn't care anymore. She just closed her eyes, ready to receive anything those people will give her. In the end, she couldn't fight back. She was not brave enough to fight back.

She heard a tomato's sound thrown into her direction and hit something but strangely, it did not hit her. No more tomatoes afterwards, but she sure heard some gasps. Did they finally stop throwing her with those?

"What are you guys doing, really?" a voice echoed through the school field. Sakura was sure she heard this voice somewhere before. She decided to open her eyes and looked up slowly, only to see a guy standing in front of her, his back facing her while he faced the whole school. Sakura couldn't believe the one standing before her, she could only stare at him wide-eyed and with her mouth wide agape.

Feeling someone's eyes on his back, Syaoran turned and look at Sakura who is looking at him in total shock. He frowned when he looked at her condition. She was totally screwed. She looked like a freaking zombie with the rotten smell, rotten tomato juice trickled down from her head to toe, and those tomatoes splattered all over herself and uniform. Syaoran turned away from her and looked down at his own uniform. He too was hit by a tomato when he ran all the way to step into the scene.

All pairs of student eyes landed on him and Sakura. Sora and her gang couldn't say anything and could only stare with their mouths agape. Sora's hands shook as she tried to point at Syaoran.

"W-what are you doing, stepping in like that? Look, we hit you instead of her." Sora said, stammering a little bit at the start. Syaoran looked at her in disbelief and then looked around.

"What did she do to deserve such treatment? And I didn't see anyone trying to stop this person from doing this to her. Are you guys sure you all are human? How could you all do this to her?" Syaoran asked as he shook his head in disbelief. Nobody dares to answer his question. Everyone became quiet and suddenly became interested with the floor under them. They all were looking down at the ground and nobody's eyes dare to meet Syaoran's. Hearing no answers coming from anyone's mouth, Syaoran turned over to Sakura again.

"Let me walk you home." Syaoran said and took Sakura's lower arm. He walked out from school with Sakura behind him, leaving everyone at school with their mouth hung open and eyes wide in shock.

Syaoran was still holding Sakura's arm while walking. They walked in silence and it was pretty awkward for them so Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Uh… I think I can walk on my own…Li." Sakura managed to say finally. Syaoran stopped abruptly and looked down at his hand which is still holding her arm. He let go of her arm almost immediately and broke their skin contact.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to touch you carelessly like that. It's just that I thought if I didn't take your hand, you would still be glued on the spot because of the shock." Syaoran apologized as he stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets awkwardly. Sakura shook her head and muster a small smile.

"It's okay, I understand." Sakura replied. Syaoran looked at her and his brows creased in concern as he looked at her condition.

"Why did you let them do that?" Syaoran finally asked. He was curious, why would she let them do what they please? Sakura found herself looking down at the ground and played with the tip of her hair.

"I couldn't bring myself to even stand up for myself. I'm that one coward who is afraid of fighting back against them. Stupid, isn't it?" Sakura said, still looking at the ground. Syaoran couldn't understand why she didn't fight back. He wanted to ask more questions but he refrained himself from doing so. Then realization struck him and he mentally slapped himself for not realizing sooner.

"You are not stupid… err, I'm sorry but I don't know your name yet. What's your name?" Syaoran asked as he scratched his head sheepishly. Sakura stopped looking at the ground and her head jerked up to look at him.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"I'm Syaoran Li, nice to meet you." Syaoran said as he held out his hand for her. Sakura was unsure at first whether to take his hand or not. Not taking his hand would be rude because he had helped her out from the situation they were in just a moment ago. Not wanting to be rude, she decided to take his hand and shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too, Li." Sakura said and they let go of each other hands.

"Let's get you home, you need to get home fast." Syaoran said as he started to walk away but Sakura told him to wait, which made him stop on his track and looked at her.

"I appreciate your gesture but I can go home alone. You don't need to worry." Sakura said as she slid her glasses up to her nose bridge. Syaoran looked at her, worry visible in his eyes.

"You sure you're going to be okay? I won't try to do any funny business, I just want to make sure you got home safely." Syaoran reasoned out. Sakura nodded and gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"It's okay Li, I can manage. Thanks for your concern and thanks for standing up for me. It means a lot to me. You even got a rotten tomato thrown at you because of me, I'm sorry." Sakura thanked him for the thing he did earlier and she also apologized to him at the same time. Syaoran smiled back at her and nodded.

"It is normal to help each other who is in need. Well then, I guess I'll head back home then. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Be careful on your way, Kinomoto." Syaoran said, grinning wide at her. Sakura felt her heart warmed at his gesture and it feels good. It feels good finally getting a friendly treatment from someone after a long time.

"Likewise, see you at school." Sakura said and started heading home. She smiled on her way and something moved her heart.

For once, she really feels like she has to change. She has to be brave. She has to fight back. Not for the sake of the others but for her own sake.

Sakura really still has a lot to learn, doesn't she?

 **ittokiJr : phew, there I did it XD hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews in the first chapter, I really appreciate them! I do hope you all enjoy the story. See you in the next chapter!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fated to Love You_

 _Chapter Three : Confronted_

Sakura walked home with a new motivation. She had finally decided that she will try to change and will not give up on the given situation whatever it is or whatever it will be.

"I'll just have to do my best." Sakura spoke and she smiled to herself. After walking for a while, she finally reached her house. She pushed the small gate open and make her way into the house. Her house is just located near the school, it only takes five minutes walk from her house to reach school. Sakura tried to open the wooden door to her house but it was locked so she dug into her bag, looking for the key. She finally found the key and smiled in triumph. She took the key out, inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it to the other side. She then opened the door, went inside and closed the door behind her.

"I'm home." Sakura greeted as she walked inside. Nobody answers to her greeting and she just shrugged it off, getting used to the silence every time she gets home. She changed her shoes into her home sandals and proceeded inside. She walked past the messy living room and went straight upstairs to her room. She did not bother to stop by and clean the room before going up.

 _'That can wait...I suppose.'_ Sakura thought while she continued heading upstairs.

Her house is a two-storey building and her room is on the second floor. There are two rooms up there, one is hers and the other one belongs to her older brother. Sakura has an older brother, his name is Touya Kinomoto. He only comes home in the evening because he goes to college in the morning and goes to work after that. He comes home when he's done his works and that's usually already pretty late, around ten or eleven every night. Sometimes he gets home early, sometimes not.

She went into her room and put her things down on her desk. She sniffed around, smelling something which totally smelled weird in her room. She looked around to find the source of the smell until realization finally struck her. Apparently, the smell came from the rotten tomatoes which was litteraly herself. Sakura laughed upon her own stupidity.

"I really have to wash myself." Sakura muttered and laughed sheepishly. She undid her braids as she stepped towards her closet to pull some clothes out. She then grabbed her towel and went downstairs to have a shower.

By the time Sakura had done showering, she heard the door being unlocked. She immediately put her clothes on and went out from the bathroom, still with her towel on her head. She looked around to see who just went inside. She heard sounds coming from the living room and Sakura decided to go there to see. She saw a woman with long gray hair cleaning up the mess in the room.

"Mom?" Sakura called as she walked into the living room. The woman turned around to look at Sakura and gave Sakura a small smile.

"You're done showering dear?" Nadeshiko asked as she continued to clean the mess in the room. Sakura joined her mom, letting out a small sigh.

"How are you feeling Mom?" Sakura asked, glancing over at her mom's arms which were covered with her long-sleeved clothes. Nadeshiko only smiled without looking at her daughter.

"I'm good." Came Nadeshiko's short answer as she continued to clean the room. She finally finished cleaning the room up and it now looks tidier than it was before. Nadeshiko exited the room with Sakura following closely behind. They both went into the kitchen. Nadeshiko started to take cooking ingredients from the refrigerator, but Sakura's hand stopped Nadeshiko's hand from grabbing the ingredients.

"You should just sit and relax or have a nice shower perhaps. Leave the cooking to me, you've gone through a long day today." Sakura said as she took the ingredients instead and closed the refrigerator.

"But you haven't dried your hair yet, dear." Nadeshiko said as she pointed at Sakura's head. Sakura touched the towel on her head and only shrugged her shoulders.

"That can wait. Just relax and have your time, okay Mom? Leave this to me." Sakura assured her mother and started preparing the things she will need for cooking dinner. Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter and went over to give Sakura a back hug. The sudden contact made Sakura surprised at first but she gradually relaxed under her mother's touch.

"I'm so glad to have you and your brother around. I don't know what to do if you two weren't there for me." Nadeshiko said, tightening her hug around her only daughter. Sakura could only smile, tears began to well up in her eyes but she tried her best not to cry. She turned around and hugged her mother tight.

"Let's just hope for the best for our family." Sakura said, slowly pulling away from the hug and patted Nadeshiko's shoulders.

"Sit back and relax, Mom. Let this certified chef handle dinner for you." Sakura said as she puffed her palm on her chest and started to cook. Nadeshiko let a small giggle out from her mouth upon seeing her daughter behave like that. She knows Sakura is totally shy and quiet outside the house, she knows Sakura only behaves like that in front of those she trusts and comfortable with. That small thought made Nadeshiko smile gently. She walked away from the kitchen area to give Sakura space and walked to the dining room, just beside the kitchen. She pulled out a chair, sat on the chair, and rested her hands on the table.

"How was your day at school, dear?" Sakura tensed upon hearing the question her mother just threw. She couldn't answer to that question and only stayed silent. The only sound that was heard was just a chopping sound. Hearing no answer coming from Sakura, Nadeshiko's smile fell and worry instantly took over her face.

"Are you still being bullied at school, Sakura?" Nadeshiko pressed further. Sakura knew she can hide nothing from her mother thus she only gave her mother a slight nod as the answer to her question. Nadeshiko heaved out a sigh after learning the truth from her daughter.

"What did they do to you today?"

"I was walking out from school but then people started throwing rotten tomatoes to me. I...still couldn't do anything about it, I could only wait until they stopped. But then, someone came running to my place when those people were still throwing me with those tomatoes. He ended up being thrown too. He stood up for me and tried to walk me home but I refused. I only thanked him for what he did and we both walked our separate ways home." Sakura answered, telling her mother the whole thing she experienced honestly, her eyes not leaving the task she is doing right now. Nadeshiko's brows creased in worry. Why should her daughter experience something as awful as that in her high school days? When she was still processing the new information Sakura gave to her, Nadeshiko couldn't help but wonder.

"Did you just say a guy stood up for you, dear? Who was this guy and where was Tomoyo?" More questions were coming from Nadeshiko and those were thrown all at once at Sakura. She couldn't help herself from asking. She knows her daughter is not that good in socializing, that's why she was confused by the new guy she had just mentioned. Nadeshiko knows Sakura isn't the type to make friends easily.

"Well this guy is the most wanted guy at school, his name is Syaoran Li. I personally still don't know why he rescued me back there. Nobody was willing to stand up for myself except Tomoyo. It makes me wonder why, maybe he's just being friendly to everyone? As for Tomoyo, she was doing club activities and she couldn't walk me home today."

Nadeshiko nodded. She still doesn't know why her peers are treating Sakura so bad and different than the other students. What had she done to deserve such treatment?

"Do you want to move to another school, Sakura? I can arrange it for you." Nadeshiko offered but was immediately declined by her daughter.

"No Mom, it's okay. I'm going to do my best here. Enough of the depressing talk about me. I rarely see Touya these days, how is he?" Sakura asked, changing the subject of the conversation. She doesn't want to make her mother get even more worried than she already has right now. She already has had enough on her plate, Sakura doesn't have to add more burden for Nadeshiko to shoulder.

"He's doing fine. He has to balance himself between studies and works, it must have exhausted him so much. I feel like a failure for making him work like that to pay off some debts." Nadeshiko sighed. That statement made Sakura stopped doing whatever she was doing and turned around to look at her mother in instance.

"You are not a failure, Mom. Touya wouldn't feel burdened at all. He's doing his best. If only I could work as well..." Sakura trailed off but Nadeshiko shook her head.

"Just focus on your studies, Sakura. Both of us can manage." Nadeshiko said, a gentle smile plastered on her face. Sakura only stayed silent. She tore her gaze away from her mother and turned around to the cooking she is currently making. She let out a shaky breath while wondering about why her life was really far from normal.

 _'What does it feel like to have a normal family and normal high school life? Must be pretty awesome I guess...'_

...

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out. Sakura looked up from her book and turned over to the voice. She waved at Tomoyo who was running over to her.

"I heard what happened yesterday. Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? They didn't do anything beside throwing you those things, right?" Tomoyo bombarded. Sakura shook her head, flashing a little smile to her best friend. She is glad to have Tomoyo around. Sakura wouldn't know what else to do if Tomoyo weren't around for her.

"I'm okay, Tomoyo. You don't have to worry."

Tomoyo sighed in relief and joined Sakura to sit on the bench. She took Sakura's hand and looked at Sakura in regret.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone yesterday.." Tomoyo sincerely apologized which made Sakura shook her head so fast Tomoyo was afraid her head will fall off if she continued to shake it.

"It's okay, really! You don't have to apologize. I'm okay, see?" Sakura reassured. Tomoyo smiled and she leaned closer to Sakura.

"Is it true that Syaoran Li came to your rescue?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura was about to answer, but a hand tapped on her shoulder thus made her turn around in instant. Both Tomoyo and Sakura were surprised to see the person. Sakura couldn't hide the shock she felt when she saw the person behind her. Syaoran grinned at her and waved.

"Hello, Kinomoto." He greeted casually. Sakura still didn't know how to respond though. She hasn't recovered from the shock yet.

"Hello to you too...?" Sakura greeted back, though quite unsure about how she should have reacted around this guy. The most wanted guy at school was casually throwing her a hello, that made her head spin in confusion.

Syaoran was standing behind the bench with his friend. He has sapphire colored hair and was at the same height as Syaoran. Behind the eyeglasses he wears, laid beautiful azure eyes which totally matched his hair color. He also has a fair complexion, almost as fair as Tomoyo's. Syaoran looked at his friend and then back at both girls.

"Oh by the way, he is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Syaoran introduced Eriol to the girls. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, they actually had known both of them. Who wouldn't? Syaoran Li and his group are the most popular guys at school. Even those who were in the lowest society class know who these people are and how they look.

"Nice to meet you, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo greeted. Eriol nodded and held his hand out for her to take.

"Likewise, ...?" Eriol stated but he still didn't know her name yet. Tomoyo chuckled and took Eriol's hand.

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Nice to meet you too, Daidouji." Both of them shook hands. Eriol looked over at Sakura and offered her his hand too. Sakura looked confused at first.

"Nice to meet you, Kinomoto. I have heard about you from that person over there." Eriol stated, pointing at Syaoran with his other hand. Sakura nodded and shook hands with Eriol. She didn't know what to say so she decided to stay silent and only gave Eriol a small friendly smile. Tomoyo looked at her watch and it looks like the bell will ring soon, indicating that break is over.

"We need to go first, see you guys around I guess?" Tomoyo said, standing up from the bench with Sakura following suit.

"It's okay, see you around." Syaoran said and waved them off. Both girls excused themselves and walked away from the bench. Sakura was aware of the hateful glare everyone was giving off to her. She knows she's going to get into a big trouble soon.

"Tomoyo, I think I need to go to the restroom."

"Let's go then. I will have to use the restroom as well." Tomoyo said. They both walked into the ladies' restrooms. They went inside and they were totally unaware of the other girls who were plotting awful scenario outside the toilet rooms. Those girls, Sora and her gang, looked around to see what they can use to execute their plan. They spotted a bucket of dirty water which looked like the used water for moping. The three of them lifted the bucket at once and poured it into the toilet rooms, earning shrieks from both Sakura and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo slammed the door open and looked over at those three girls who were laughing hysterically like there's no tomorrow. Sakura opened the door, her hair dripping wet and her uniform was soaked with moping water. She wasn't shocked at all when she saw the culprits. Those were her hardcore bullies, Sora Tachikawa and her group. Sora looked at them both, smirking and couldn't help herself from laughing out loud.

"What the hell, you both look like shit!" Emi mocked as she continue to laugh, satisfied that their plan actually works.

"You both deserved that. Why did you two even try to flirt with Syaoran Li and Hiiragizawa Eriol though? He wouldn't even look at you!" Sora said, both Emi and Yumi nodded in agreement. Tomoyo took a step forward and blew her bangs.

"So do you think they will look at YOU then?" Tomoyo spat. Sora sent her the most hateful glare she could muster. She stepped forward and suddenly pulled Tomoyo's long raven hair. Tomoyo shrieked upon the contact.

"They will and Syaoran Li will notice me soon. You bitch has the guts to talk back to me. Don't you know who I am?" Sora said as she pulled Tomoyo's wet hair more roughly. Tomoyo didn't let out a shriek this time. She tore Sora's hand off from her hair and sent her palm flying across her face. Sora's head whipped to the other side upon the contact Tomoyo just made with her face. Emi and Yumi gasped at how fierce Tomoyo Daidouji was. Nobody dares to defy Sora, but Tomoyo just did. They didn't know she can do such thing, they were tricked by her princess-like appearance.

Sora placed a hand on her cheek where Tomoyo had slapped her. Her cheek stung and red mark was visible on her face. She turned around to glare at Tomoyo but Tomoyo didn't waver, she only glared back at her.

"What? Didn't see that coming, huh? I don't know who you are, I do not even bother about your very existence." Tomoyo said, pushing her wet hair back in taunting manner. Sora gritted her teeth in irritation. Tomoyo had got on her nerves. She went over to Tomoyo and raised her hand up. She was about to send a slap across Tomoyo's face when a voice stopped her from doing so.

"S-stop!"

Every pair of eyes looked over to the source of the voice. Sora's hand stopped mid-air and she also had that surprised look on her face. Everyone looked at Sakura with surprised look plastered visibly on their faces.

"S-stop bothering Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, stuttering a bit in the beginning with her palms rolled inward nervously. Her palms were sweating and slightly trembling. She never shouts at someone before. She never stands up for herself, let alone for her friends but she feels like she has to act this time. She doesn't want to always end up as a loser.

Sora lowered her hand and walked towards Sakura, a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"My, my, somebody is finally having the guts to stand up and fight back now." Sora said, totally mocking Sakura. She took a step closer to Sakura and that made Sakura stepped back in reflex. Sora kept walking forward until Sakura's back touched the wall and she could no longer stepped back from the bully. Sora looked down at Sakura who was still trying her best to not look away from Sora.

"What a sickening sight to see." Sora spat bitterly. She slapped Sakura and that sent her eyeglasses flying off from her face. Having the opportunity to join in the action, Yumi stepped forward and stomped at Sakura's eyeglasses, cracking the lenses. Sakura stayed silent this time, all her courage she had earlier just disappeared into the air. She was back to her poor old self, fear once again took over her body. Sora pulled Sakura's collar up and forced her to make eye contact with her. Tomoyo couldn't stand the sight before her and she walked towards her best friend's direction. She was about to rip Sora's grip off Sakura's collar when Emi and Yumi stopped her from doing so.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Emi and Yumi lunged forward and restrained Tomoyo from nearing Sora and Sakura. Tomoyo struggled to break free from their grasps but it was one versus two. It was almost impossible to break free from them both.

"To think that Syaoran Li would lend you a hand yesterday makes me even more irritated. What the hell did he see in you anyway? You're an ugly pig with long messy auburn hair and you have sickening green eyes with eyesight problem to add! You are far from normal you bitch. How dare you act so highly and mighty, you're only a trash!" Sora barked, pulling Sakura's collar and pressed her other hand against her cheeks.

"You are the trash here!" Tomoyo shouted back which made Emi's hand went over her mouth and shut Tomoyo up.

"Shut it, Daidouji." Yumi spat. Tomoyo glared at her, still trying to break free from their grip.

Sakura tried her best not to look away. She took a deep breath and try to pry Sora's hands off her. Sora was shocked on the sudden contact which resulted in her loosening the grip on Sakura. Sakura broke free from her and she looked at Sora's eyes directly.

"I'm not going to stay still anymore. Stop bothering me." Sakura said, her voice was low and her voice slightly shook but it was enough to make Sora stepped backwards in shock. Sora didn't say anything and stormed out from the restroom. Emi and Yumi looked at each other and they released Tomoyo in instant. They ran over to their friend, slamming the door shut behind them.

Sakura felt her knees became weak as she slid down to the floor, her knees gave up on supporting her weight. Tomoyo rushed over to her best friend's side and kneeled in front of her. Sakura placed her hands on her chest, her heart is beating like crazy and she was letting out shaky breaths.

"What just happened? What did I do? What do I do?" Sakura mumbled, still not believing the action she just took to fight back just now. Tomoyo grinned at Sakura and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You really rock, Sakura! I'm glad you can finally speak up and not letting them trample all over you anymore." Tomoyo exclaimed and hugged Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, was still shocked on her own action.

"Did I just stand up for myself, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, still refusing to believe what she had just done. Tomoyo broke free from the hug with a wide grin still playing on her lips.

"You did, and you also stood up for me. I'm so proud of you! Thank you, Sakura." Tomoyo said. She was totally happy that Sakura has decided to fight back now. It certainly took a lot of courage from her but Tomoyo was so proud of her, she was able to speak up on the bully.

"Unfortunately, we have to change into our gym clothes though. We can't go to class and study with this damped uniform, now can we? Let's go get changed." Tomoyo stated. She stood up herself and held her hand out, offerring Sakura her hand to take. Sakura smiled and took Tomoyo's hand, Tomoyo helped her up. Sakura picked her broken eyeglasses on the floor and sighed.

"What do I do with my eyes now, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo only smiled and patted Sakura's shoulder gently.

"You will do just great. You don't have eyesight problem, Sakura. You were just not confident in exposing your bare face. You look hundred times better without your glasses on, trust me." Tomoyo reassured and they both went out from the restroom, still drenched in moping water but they didn't care less. The quarrel and fight between them and Sora's group was totally upsetting and nerve-wrecking, but they have accomplished something and it was a good accomplishment too. They headed to the changing room without a care in the world of how they are already very late to their classes.

...

" _Young Master, I have shared the location of our new house to your phone. Please check it as soon as you read this text._

 _-Wei._ "

"Are you moving in today, Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he sipped on his orange juice. Syaoran nodded and took his phone out. School is finally over and they were walking out from school. Syaoran finally has the time to check on his phone. He opened the message his butler had sent to him. It was the location and the address of the new house he will be living in until he finishes high school.

"Why did you move anyway? Your mansion was hella big and you're now living in a smaller house?" Takashi Yamazaki butted in. Syaoran just sighed and looked at his friend.

"It took me too long to get to school from the mansion. I don't want to get up hours earlier just to get ready and catch on morning buses." Syaoran reasoned out.

"If it were only you and your butler, why not live in an apartment instead?" Yamazaki stated. Syaoran shook his head and put one of his hands inside his pants' pockets.

"Nope, too stuffy. I don't like it."

Yamazaki groaned upon hearing the answer while Eriol only smirked after hearing the answer Syaoran threw.

"You rich people and their perks." Yamazaki muttered and it earned a playful punch on the arm from Syaoran. Syaoran just laughed at how silly his friends can be sometimes.

"Ah, and you can always tell your driver to drive you school. There's no need to catch on early bus in the first place actually." Yamazaki pressed on. Eriol put his arm around Yamazaki's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"You see, our Syaoran is learning to be an independent man here. He's not the spoiled rich heir like those you find in dramas." Eriol said and turned over to Syaoran, "Right, Young Master?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Syaoran and it made him laugh. He can't believe his friends are actually enjoying teasing him.

"Shut it you both." the trio laughed heartedly and they finally went their separate ways at the junction.

"See you two at school!" Syaoran bid his friends goodbye and waved at them.

"See you!" Both Eriol and Yamazaki answered in unison and went ahead to their own house. Syaoran took his phone out from his pocket and reopened the message Wei has sent to him. He started to walk, his eyes glued to his phone looking at the address Wei sent to him. He finally found the house he's been looking for and smiled broadly.

 _'No more getting up at four everyday!'_ Syaoran mentally jumped in joy after learning the new fact. He was about to go in when he heard a voice called his name out.

"Li?"

He felt quite confused why his supposedly new neighbor knows his name. He turned around to see whom was calling him but he was surprised to see who his new neighbor actually is. She had her hands on the gate and was ready to push it open anytime. This girl looks very familiar to Syaoran but he couldn't remember who. Those emerald eyes were so dazzling he couldn't leave his eyes from them. He swore he only knows one person with green eyes his whole life. It couldn't actually be her, could it?

"Ki..kinomoto?" Syaoran called, though quite unsure and was hoping he wasn't imagining things.

"Yes, what are you doing in this neighborhood?"

That struck him completely. She looks nothing like Sakura Kinomoto he helped yesterday! Her long hair wasn't made into braids, she let it down just like that. Her eyeglasses were gone and she looks totally different without her glasses on. Tomoyo was right, Sakura looks hundred times better without them. She was totally a sight for an eyesore. Heat crept up to Syaoran's cheeks, his heart beats faster and he found himself unable to breath.

 _'Oh my gosh, she is actually_ that _beautiful?'_ his inner self shouted inside his head. Sakura tilted her head to her side and looked over at Syaoran in confusion. She waved her hand in front of Syaoran's face and that brought him back to reality.

"Ah, sorry I was spacing out. What are you doing here, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, totally forgot that Sakura was the one asking him the question first. Sakura didn't mind and she only shrugged it off.

"I live here. This is my house." She said, pointing at her house which is just beside Syaoran's. Syaoran could never get even more surprised than he already has today. He is moving into the same neighborhood as Sakura Kinomoto is and not only that, his house is just beside hers. She's just a door away from him! Syaoran scratched his head sheepishly and muster a small smile at Sakura.

"I see. Hello neighbor, I guess...?"

That statement did not fail to surprise Sakura and it was now her turn to be surprised.

...

 **ittokiJr: HOLY MOLY, sorry to keep you waiting! I was busy packing my things, I'm moving into another town soon. I really apologize for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy chapter three and I hope it satisfies your taste though XD** **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows for this story. Your support totally means a lot to me! See you in the next chapter!~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fated to Love You_

 _Chapter Four : Learning Truths_

"Sorry, wait. What?" Sakura's jaw dropped on the floor. She couldn't believe what her ears had heard. Did she just hear those words right?

Syaoran looked quite amused at the response Sakura was giving off to him.

"I'm going to live next door from today onwards. I hope to get along with you well, Kinomoto. Do you want to come in and have some tea?" Syaoran offered. He looked at Sakura in amusement, he couldn't stop the grin which took over his face. Sakura shook her head, refusing his proposal politely.

"No, thanks for the offer. I'm going in first. See you at school." Sakura bid him goodbye and pushed the gate open. She walked a few steps into her house before turning around to face Syaoran again. Her fingers found her long hair tip and started playing with them. Syaoran eyed her, raising a brow in confusion seeing her fidget like that.

"J-just tell me if you need some help regarding the neighborhood. I'll be glad to help." She managed to say, not daring to make eye contacts with Syaoran.

 _'Well, helping each other is normal right? He helped me out once too, it's just natural that I should pay him back somehow.'_ Sakura thought, still playing with her long hair. Her statement got him surprised. Syaoran was surprised at first, but that statement warmed his heart somehow. Heat crept up onto his face and it made his heart beat faster than it usually does, he found himself unable to speak.

"Sure I will, Kinomoto. Thank you." Syaoran finally managed to answer. He earned a curt nod from Sakura and she hurriedly dashed into her house. Syaoran was still rooted on the spot, unable to move. His hand found its way to his chest, to where his heart lays and started running his hand over it.

 _'What is happening right now?'_ Syaoran pondered, his hand still on his chest. He was confused, surprised, but he somehow felt happy for a second. All his emotions mixed into one and he found himself smiling for no particular reason.

"Young Master Syaoran!"

The voice shattered Syaoran's daydream and it brought him back to reality. Syaoran's head whipped around to look at the source of the voice. His butler was standing in front of him. Syaoran looked at him in surprise and he jumped back slightly. Wei was looking at Syaoran, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Are you alright, Young Master? I have called your name for so many times already but I got no response. Is something the matter?" Wei asked, his eyes not leaving Syaoran. Syaoran's wonder faded away in instance and he's now looking back at Wei. He shook his head, signaling his butler that he's alright.

"No Wei, there's nothing to worry about. Can I go inside?"

"Oh sure, Young Master." Wei realized that he hasn't opened the gate for Syaoran yet and that made him stumble a bit. He immediately unlocked the gate and he made the gesture for Syaoran to come in. Syaoran threw one last look at Sakura's house before stepping into his new house.

...

Sakura closed the door behind her. She walked towards her desk and started putting her things on it. She was still shocked by the new fact she had just learned. Syaoran Li is now living next door, next to her house. It was just too sudden and unbelievable. Sakura still couldn't believe the truth though. What just happened, really? A small sigh escaped her mouth.

"How did things even become this twisted?" Sakura mumbled as she opened her bag and took her phone out. She scanned through her contact list and found the name she is looking for. She tapped on the contact name and dialed the number. The person she's dialing finally picked the call up after a few rings.

"Hello Sakura!" An awfully familiar voice chirped in excitement on the other line.

"Tomoyo, you wouldn't believe what I had just encountered!" Sakura exclaimed, unable to hide the surprised feeling which was clearly evident in her voice.

"What's the big news?" Tomoyo asked eagerly, waiting for what Sakura to tell her the news. Sakura rarely calls Tomoyo first, it's always the other way around but when she does, Tomoyo will always get surprised. Sakura always gives her new information and it never fails to surprise her. Sakura took a deep breath before reeling the news to her best friend.

"Syaoran Li has moved into my neighborhood and he's living next door." Sakura revealed, earning a shriek from Tomoyo which had been anticipated by Sakura.

"WHAT!? Holy moly, how come!?" Tomoyo sat up straight on the other end. She knew Sakura wouldn't be able to see her but she just did that on reflex. Sakura never fails to surprise her through her phone call.

"I have no idea, Tomoyo. It's so confusing and it's really… what exact word will fit this situation right now though? Twisted? Weird? Unpredictable?" Sakura mumbled, she sighed after that.

"But how? He's the heir of Li Corp., that Li Corp. for Heaven's sake! Why is he willing to live in a much smaller house compared to his own mansion? Why did he choose to live in your neighborhood?" Tomoyo couldn't stop bombarding questions to her best friend. She kept on shrieking here and there, shocked upon the news she had just got. Sakura let out a sigh once more.

"How am I supposed to answer your questions, Tomoyo? I have no idea about what's going on either." Sakura answered, slightly massaging her forehead because of Tomoyo's behavior. But Tomoyo does have a point there. Who would believe that the heir of Li Corp., the most well-known company and the top influencer in Japan's industry, is living in a small house in an ordinary neighborhood far from the glamorous city? Sakura and Tomoyo stayed silent for awhile, they didn't know what to say and they just let themselves sink into their own thoughts and wonders.

"You see, I actually don't get why he even bothers studying in our school. I get it that our school is well-known for releasing fine students and has a great reputation for it, but there are tons of schools which are just as good as Tomoeda High in Tokyo." Tomoyo wondered out loud. Sakura let out a small chuckle upon her best friend's words.

"Why are you studying in Tomoeda High then, Tomoyo? Your mother's company is based in Tokyo and you are the heiress of Daidouji Inc., the biggest toy company in the country. You can always live in Tokyo but you chose to stay in Tomoeda. Why was that?" Sakura threw the same question back at Tomoyo. Sakura knows well that Tomoyo doesn't want to inherit the company, she wants to pursue her dream to become a fashion designer. Sakura has already known the answer, but she decide to throw her the same question she had asked for Syaoran Li's reason for staying in a town like Tomoeda. It could be that they may share the same reason.

"You know the answer already, Sakura." Tomoyo answered flatly which made Sakura chuckled once more.

"I have come to a conclusion where he may have his own reason to stay. I'm not quite sure but judging from the similar situations you both were probably in, I think he has his own reason too perhaps." Sakura said and it was now Tomoyo's turn to chuckle.

"Nice theory you got there, Sakura. Well, as long as he didn't try do any funny business then I think it's okay to consider him as a good neighbor." Tomoyo said and laughed after that. Sakura raised her brows in confusion after she heard what Tomoyo had just said.

"What funny business are you referring to, Tomoyo?"

"No, nothing. You can just forget what I said!" Tomoyo shook her head and that left Sakura hanging.

' _Tomoyo can be weird sometimes…'_ Sakura mentally sighed but she let out a small smile crept on her face. Even though Tomoyo can be kinda weird sometimes, she will always be by her side. Tomoyo will always stand up for her and stick with her no matter what. Sakura was more than thankful to have Tomoyo around.

"Well then, we will see each other tomorrow at school. See you Tomoyo." Sakura said, bidding goodbye to her best friend.

"Yeah, see you Sakura." Tomoyo replied and they both hung up. Sakura went over her closet and took her clothes out. She went out from her room and is ready to take a shower.

…

"I'll be going, Wei." Syaoran said as he stood up. He was wearing his shoes and now he is ready to go to school.

"Take care, Young Master. Have a nice day at school." Wei replied. Syaoran nodded at his butler and he went out from the house. He started walking his way to school. Syaoran was about to take his phone out from his pocket when he spotted this awfully familiar girl walking just some steps ahead from him. He smiled and ran over to the girl.

"Morning, Kinomoto!" Syaoran greeted cheerfully. His voice surprised Sakura and that made her trip over her own foot.

"Ah!" Sakura yelped, stumbling over and was about to fall on the ground. Syaoran managed to catch her before her body came in contact with the hard, rough surface. He wrapped his arms around her in reflex and it stopped Sakura from falling to the ground. Sakura's head turned over to look at him in instance. Syaoran is looking straight at Sakura's emerald eyes which he finds totally mesmerizing. Sakura looked back at his amber eyes and she feels the same. She has never seen such clear and beautiful amber eyes before. They looked at each other intently, not able to break their eye contact as if they were in trance. They were so close they can even feel each other's hot breath against their skin. They stayed like that for awhile until Sakura managed to say something somehow.

"Li, I think you are too close."

Syaoran immediately let go of her after he heard her voice. He mumbled a small apologize and he immediately thrusted his hands inside his pocket. Sakura looked down at the ground, face flushed from the contact she just had with him. Her heartbeat quickens, she has never had such contact with a guy before. This feeling was really foreign and totally new to her. Syaoran too is blushing hard from their small encounter. He is looking anywhere but not at her, he felt something funny in his chest and that was the same sensation he has felt yesterday. They were in a total awkward silence and nobody dares to break the tension between them both. They just stood there, totally rooted on the spot in silence.

"I'm sorry I startled you back then." Syaoran apologized, finally breaking the ice between them. Sakura only gave him a slight nod, her eyes still glued at the ground. Her face was still flushing red and it's going to be embarrassing if Syaoran was to see her in that state.

"It's alright, you were just trying to be friendly. It's just that I'm not used to be greeted by people." Sakura managed to say. She finally looked up at Syaoran and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. Good morning to you too, Li." Sakura greeted back which was totally late and it made things became even more awkward than it already has. Syaoran only scratched his head sheepishly and looked at Sakura.

"I should be the one apologizing. You almost fell because of me." Syaoran said but Sakura shook her head.

"It's okay. Let's just head to school, we'll be late if we don't." Sakura said, depriving from the topic and started walking away. Syaoran started walking after Sakura is already some steps ahead of him. It would be too awkward if they walked side by side after their encounter earlier. Syaoran walked behind with Sakura in the front. They walked in silence as nobody makes the effort to say anything. Syaoran then realized something and he cleared his throat.

"I see you are not wearing your eyeglasses today, Kinomoto." Syaoran said, trying to engage himself in a conversation. Sakura turned to give him a confused look but she then realized that she is not wearing her eyeglasses. She let out a small 'oh'.

"It was broken." Came Sakura's short reply and they are back to square one. Silence enveloped them once again and Syaoran sighed. He realized it was no use to talk in this situation, he had already made things became awkward between them both and he mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot.

They finally reached school and people were shocked to see them walk into the school at the same time. The other students started whispering. Some threw Sakura disgusted look, some looked at them both in confusion, and some gasped in shock. Syaoran was totally confused. Why would people look at Sakura like that? Why would people even bully Sakura in the first place? Before he realized it, he was frowning and the thought of Sakura being picked up on like that pissed him off. Sakura went to her class, not giving a care to those throwing her looks and such.

Syaoran went into his class and went to his seat in annoyance. He put his bag on the desk, pulled the chair out and sat on his seat. He heaved out a sigh, still pissed at those people who threw those looks at Sakura.

"Class hasn't even started yet, save that frown for later." A voice teased. Syaoran found the voice really annoying at the moment. He turned around to see Eriol's smug smirk which made Syaoran totally want to smack his face right now.

"Cut the crap off Eriol, I'm not giving into your stupid jokes at the moment." Syaoran groaned. Eriol raised his brows at Syaoran questioningly. Syaoran rarely loses his cool and this piqued Eriol's interest.

"Does this have something to do with Sakura Kinomoto?" Eriol guessed, trying his luck out. Syaoran groaned upon hearing her name.

"What the hell man, why are you so grumpy today?" Eriol asked, he started frowning as well. He didn't get why Syaoran was so grumpy this morning, he didn't get why Syaoran even confuses himself with this girl named Sakura Kinomoto.

"Cheer up, you can always see her anytime you want." Eriol said, giving his best friend a pat on his shoulder.

"Why are people even bullying her though? What did she do wrong to deserve such treatment? It wasn't only one student, Eriol. It's as if this whole school is against her." Syaoran questioned out loud and let out a sigh once again. Eriol eyed him in suspicion.

"Have you come to like her already, Syaoran?"

That caught Syaoran's attention. He looked at Eriol as if he was out of his mind.

"What are you even talking about?" Syaoran asked, shocked at how Eriol even thought about that. Eriol only shrugged casually.

"You confused yourself too much that I came into that conclusion." Eriol shrugged his shoulders as he answered Syaoran's question. Eriol's words didn't make sense to Syaoran. Syaoran decided to not say something else and turned away from his friend. He couldn't be having feelings for that certain girl already, now could he?

…

Syaoran was in his room, studying for tomorrow's test when he heard some noises coming from Sakura's house. He looked up from his textbook. The noises distracted him and that made him couldn't concentrate at the lesson he's reviewing right now.

"What are those noises?"

The noises were so suspicious that he started to listen to the noises from her house.

"This bitch is totally a good for nothing! Where did you put them!? Tell me!" a man shouted, a noise following after. A high-pitched scream was audible and it sent shivers to Syaoran's spine.

"Stop doing this to her!" a familiar voice, Sakura's voice, shouted.

"Let go of me!" He heard Sakura screamed once again.

"How dare you shout at me you insolent bitch! Don't you know who raised you and who paid for your school fees? Yet you still dare to shout into my face! Must be because of that bitch you called mother." The man shouted back, another noises following after. He heard a loud thud and more screams and noises coming after that. Syaoran's heart paced faster, cold-sweat ran over his face and his face was pale.

' _Just what the hell is going on in your house, Kinomoto?'_ Syaoran's troubled thought wondered.

' _I hope nothing bad happens to you…'_

...

Sakura was washing the dishes and her mother was waiting patiently in the dining room.

"You can go to sleep and rest, Mom. You don't have to wait for me." Sakura told her mom. Nadeshiko shook her head and smiled at her daughter.

"It's okay, I want to wait for you to finish your task first." Nadeshiko replied. She was about to say something else when the door was opened abruptly with a loud voice. Sakura and Nadeshiko tensed. Sakura immediately left the dishes and untied her apron.

' _That definitely was not Touya.'_ Sakura thought as her heart beats faster than her normal heart pace. She went out from the kitchen and headed to where her mother is. She hugged her mother and calmed her down. Nadeshiko's blood drained off from her face as she heard the footsteps came nearer and nearer to where they were.

"There you are, my Nadeshiko." A drunken man came into the kitchen. Nadeshiko and Sakura looked at him in fear as he walked closer to them. The man pulled Nadeshiko out from Sakura's grip and dragged her out to the living room.

"Mom!!" Sakura shouted and ran after them. Nadeshiko was thrown on the floor harshly and that man was standing in front of her. Nadeshiko trembled in fear as the man threw deathly glare at her. He pulled Nadeshiko's long hair harshly which made Nadeshiko screamed upon the contact.

"Now tell me where you put all the money!"

"I will not! You're only going to buy more alcohols with the money. Those are for my kids and I'm not going to let you know where I hid it!" Nadeshiko shouted back to the man.

"This bitch is totally a good for nothing! Where did you put them!? Tell me!" Fujitaka shouted. He raised his hand and gave Nadeshiko a hard slap across her cheek. Sakura screamed and ran over to her mother.

"Stop doing this to her!" Sakura screamed at her father. She went over her mother and helped her up. Nadeshiko's tears fell from her eyes as she wasn't able to hold herself back anymore. Sakura was about to say something when Fujitaka grabbed her hand and pulled her up harshly. Sakura yelped and tried to break free from his grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"How dare you shout at me you insolent bitch! Don't you know who raised you and who paid for you school fees? Yet you still dare to shout into my face! Must be because of that bitch you called mother." Fujitaka shouted back at Sakura. He sent a harsh slap across his daughter cheek and he pushed her back. Sakura fell on the floor with a loud thud. Fujitaka unbuckled his belt and held it in his right hand. Sakura looked at him in fear as Fujitaka raised his belt. He whipped at Sakura's back harshly, earning a painful scream from Sakura. Sakura bit her shaking lip, preventing the tears from falling out from her eyes.

"The one raising me is my mother alone, you are not the part of the family!" Sakura shouted. The belt came in contact with her skin resulting in another whip.

"Your mother has raised you into a whore then, how dare you talk back to your father like that!" Fujitaka exclaimed, continuously whipping Sakura with his belt. Sakura didn't even have the energy to scream anymore. She let her tears fell freely from her eyes, she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Stop hurting Sakura!" Nadeshiko pleaded on her knees, her hands on Fujitaka's foot. Tears trickled down freely from Nadeshiko's eyes but Fujitaka only looked at her in disgust. He kicked her away, Nadeshiko fell on her back with a loud thud. Fujitaka went over her and stood in front of her.

"You don't tell me what to do, it's ME who tell you what to do!" Fujitaka shouted, raising his hand ready to send another slap across Nasehsiko's face but was stopped by a hand grabbing his hand from doing so. Fujitaka turned around to see another guy about his height gripping on his hand tightly and sending him deathly glare.

"Get out from this house in instance!" Touya gritted his teeth as he let those words escaped his mouth. Fujitaka only smirked and broke free from Touya's grip. He sent his fist to Touya's stomach but Touya was able to dodge his punch. Touya grabbed Fujitaka's hand and kicked his shin. Fujitaka screamed in pain and fell over. Touya pulled Fujitaka up and dragged him out from the house.

"Get out and don't come back to this house ever again! We don't accept someone as filthy as you in our family." Touya spat before slamming the door close in front of Fujitaka's face.

"You impudent being, I am your father for God's sake. You can't chase me away like that! Open the door right away!" Fujitaka shouted and banged at the door but to no avail. Touya has already locked the door and put a wooden plank behind it. Fujitaka wouldn't be able to barge in easily anymore. Touya went over to his mother and sister's side. He went to check on Nadeshiko first.

"Mom, are you alright?" Touya asked as he helped his mom up. Nadeshiko sniffed but she still managed to muster a weak smile at her son.

"I'm alright dear. Go check on your sister. She has gone through more painful impact than I have." Nadeshiko said. Touya nodded and ran over to Sakura. He was totally shocked to see Sakura in that state. She was breathing with difficulty and she can't move her body at all. Touya brushed her long hair, which is blocking the air, away from her face. He snug his hand under her neck, supporting her weight. He cupped his hand on her face and shook her body slightly.

"Can you hear me Sakura!?" Touya panicked when he heard no answer from Sakura. He was about to call the ambulance when Sakura finally stirred. Touya breathed a relieved sigh.

"Touya you're home..." Sakura said weakly as she looked at her brother with her weak emerald eyes. Touya can't help but tear up upon hearing her weak voice.

"I'm home... I'm sorry for running late tonight, Sakura." Touya said, misery and regret evident in his voice as he let his tear fell from his eyes. Nadeshiko limped over them and wrapped her hands around his son. She knows how hard Touya has tried to become the head of the family, she knows Touya has gone through so much. He feels guilty for not coming home earlier that his mother and sister have to go through hell.

"Mom, I'm terribly sorry…" Touya whispered weakly through his sobs. Nadeshiko shook her head and soothe her son.

"You've done your best, dear. There's nothing to be sorry about." Nadeshiko said as he ran her hand over her son's hair.

The three of them stayed like that for some time. Sakura in Touya's arms and Touya in his mother's hug. They stayed silent, each wondering how having a normal family feels like. Why do they have to go through all this? A drunkard father, a totally good for nothing who only knows to abuse and get drunk. Why is life so unfair to them, they wonder...

…

 **ittokiJr: whew, sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter four, I hope it didn't disappoint you. I somehow got a writer's block and I didn't know how to write the first part of the chapter. I already have everything planned till the end but I didn't know how to put it into words, I'm so sorry T-T** **Anyway I want to thank all of you who dropped the reviews on the previous chapters, adding my story to your alerts, and even favorite my fic. Thanks a bunch!**

 **I** **want to answer to one of the reviews which I think should totally be answered right away to clear up the confusion.**

 **ChoiEmiri: I appreciate your thought as a reader and I thank you for pointing it out. I'm totally sorry if I happen to destroy your imagination and that you can't enjoy this fic to the fullest. I know Sakura with long hair doesn't exist, it only exist in my head as a fanfiction writer. But I do have a reason as to why I made her hair long, I didn't make her like that for no reason. And if you would bear to wait for some more time, maybe you can see the reason why I'm doing this to her. I'm terribly sorry, but I do hope that you're willing to wait to see what happen next. Thank you for your thought! :)**

 **And for other reviewers, I thank you and appreciate your reviews so much! I do hope you all enjoy this story and I'm sorry if my story wasn't as good as the other writers' were. Despite all my flaws, you all still bother to click by and read my story. That alone has made me happy as a writer! See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fated to Love You_

 _Chapter Five : Fed Up_

Sakura's eyes twitched slowly. They fluttered open when the sunlight beams through the curtain and met her face. She slowly rose from her bed. Sakura let out a painful moan when she tries to move herself. Her back stung like crazy and that made her head spin. She wants to stay at home and sleep all day long but Sakura knows better. She has to go to school thus she forced herself up to get ready.

She's done in a few minutes. Sakura took her bag and slung it on her shoulders. She went out of her room and walked downstairs slowly. She went straight to the dining room to grab some breakfast. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise when she looked at the person standing in the kitchen counter.

"Touya, you're still home?" Sakura asked, quite surprised that her brother still hasn't left the house yet. Touya only gave her a small smile. Sakura walked up to her brother and looked at him.

"What can I do to help?" she asked. Touya looked at his sister and he shook his head.

"You don't need to help with anything. Have a seat, I'm almost done too anyways." He answered. Sakura was reluctant at first but she knows that Touya wouldn't take no as an answer. She complied and went away to have a seat.

Touya came with plates on both hands. He put one in front of Sakura and one on the other side of the table. Sakura smiled broadly when she saw the food her brother has prepared. Touya made strawberry pancakes with maple sauce for breakfast and that alone was enough to brighten her day.

"Your favorite for today's breakfast." Touya said as he pulled out a chair in front of his sister and sat down too.

"Thanks Touya, you're the best. Time to eat!" Sakura beamed as she digs into her breakfast eagerly. Touya smiled upon hearing the small gratitude Sakura has delivered to him but he can't help himself from feeling guilty for not being able to stay by her side when that event occurred last night. Touya heaved a sigh. It attracted Sakura's attention and she looked up to look ath her brother.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you eating?" Sakura asked, slightly confused that her brother isn't being his usual self.

"I feel useless, I'm not a good son nor a good brother. I couldn't even protect you and mom from that beast last night. I wasn't even there to begin with. How can you still say I'm the best when I'm actually a total good for nothing?" Touya asked. Sakura's forehead creased into a frown. She stopped eating and she looked at Touya seriously.

"Listen Brother, whatever happened last night wasn't your fault. You weren't there, so what? You are not a ninja. You can't be anywhere anytime. You've been working really hard to support us. How can you call yourself names like that? You are the best brother I have ever had and I couldn't ask for more. You should keep that in mind." Sakura said, punching some sense into her brother and hoping that Touya won't be feeling guilty anymore. Touya didn't answer, he could only stay silent upon hearing that coming from his sister's mouth. Sakura puffed her cheeks and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I won't forgive you if you keep blaming yourself over what happened last night. That was an unpredictable event, Touya. Stop blaming yourself or I'm gonna step on your foot real hard." Sakura pouted. A smile crept on Touya's face and he couldn't help himself from being grateful. He was glad he has a sister like her, he was glad Sakura is his sister.

"Such a monster." Touya muttered through his smile. Sakura's pout vanished and it was replaced by a bright smile.

"I'm going to let this slip this time."

That statement was able to make Touya let out a hearty laugh. Touya looked at Sakura and raised his brows at her.

"I still can't understand why you are so shy outside the house." Touya pondered out loud. Sakura let out a small chuckle.

"So that people won't know that I'm actually a monster."

That was enough to brighten Touya's day and that statement was enough to cheer him up. They ate their breakfast and they enjoyed each other's company so much. They are finally eating together as siblings after so long. They talked and joked around, they totally enjoyed their small exchanges.

Sakura finished her breakfast and she rose up from her seat. She took her plate and put it in the sink. She turned around to walk over to her brother's side.

"Thank you for the food. I'll be going now." Sakura said as she took her bag and slung it on her shoulders. Touya rose from his seat as well. He looked down at Sakura.

"Have a nice day at school. Don't let anything drag you down." Touya said, patting Sakura softly on her head. Sakura nodded and walked out from the room.

Sakura wore her shoes and she was ready to head outside. She opened the door. Her emerald eyes widened in shock when she saw Syaoran Li standing in front of her front gate. Syaoran forced out a small smile when Sakura caught his eyes.

"Um…hi?" Syaoran greeted as he waved his hand awkwardly. Sakura rushed over to the gate and unlocked it.

"Hello, Li. What made you stop by?" Sakura asked, her eyes on the gate as she locked the gate back.

"No, it's just…" Syaoran stopped midair which made Sakura raised her eyebrows in confusion. Syaoran cleared his throat awkwardly and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Just wondering if you are okay." Syaoran finished. Sakura couldn't hide her surprised expression after she heard his answer.

"W-what?"

"No, no, it's nothing. It's just…never mind. Sorry for holding you up like this, Kinomoto." Syaoran stuttered a bit and he began to walk away from her. Sakura was still rooted on the spot, still shocked that Syaoran asked for her well-being so suddenly.

' _He knew.'_ Sakura thought as she looked up, only to see Syaoran's back facing her. He was already some steps ahead.

"W-wait!"

Syaoran footsteps halted and he turned around to see Sakura catching up with him. Sakura stopped beside him.

"I'm okay Li, thanks for your concern. Can I ask you a favor though?" Sakura asked as she began to play with the tip of her hair.

"Sure, what is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Can you keep this as a secret from Tomoyo?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrows in confusion and he was reluctant to answer at first. He was confused. Why should she keep this from her best friend? He was about to ask why but when he saw Sakura looked at him with such anticipation clearly visible in her eyes, he couldn't bear to say no.

"Yes, sure. I will keep this from her." Syaoran finally answered. Sakura heaved out a sigh of relief upon hearing his answer.

"Thanks, Li!" Sakura thanked him and smiled broadly at him. Syaoran's heart paced faster when she saw her bright smile. It was funny, Syaoran had never felt something like this before and it was even funnier that he felt this way only after a few small exchanges between them.

' _Get a hold of yourself, Syaoran Li.'_ Syaoran mentally slapped himself and tried to knock some sense into himself. Anyone could smile at him. He couldn't just let his heart beat faster anytime someone threw him a smile, now could he?

"Yeah, it's nothing. Let's get going, shall we?" Syaoran said, trying to derive from the topic. Sakura looked at him, her smile dropped from her face. Syaoran noticed her sudden change of expression.

"What's wrong, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked as he saw her expression changed like that so suddenly.

"Are you sure I can walk with you to school?" Sakura asked. Syaoran felt like he couldn't get even more confused this morning. He looked at Sakura who was looking at the ground and playing with the tip of her hair again.

"I see nothing wrong with walking together with you to school. Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" Syaoran asked back. Sakura's head shot up and she immediately shook her head vigorously that he was afraid her head would fall down to the ground.

"T-that's not what I mean! I meant to ask are you okay walking to school with me?" Sakura started to panic. She was worried that she might have said something wrong. She looked nervous and Syaoran found this girl quite amusing. She can make so many different expressions in such short moment. Syaoran suddenly had this evil desire to tease her.

"Why should I feel not okay?" Syaoran pressed further. He wanted to see what kind of expression she would make this time.

Sakura's head began to spin and she panicked. Her face flushed and she had difficulty in talking. Syaoran chuckled upon the sight before him.

' _She really is quite amusing.'_ Syaoran thought as he looked at Sakura, all flustered and nervous. Syaoran decided to let the poor girl go and not to tease her any further.

"Others can judge you however they want but that will not affect my view on you. I don't feel the same way as they do nor do I think like they do. I don't know why they did those terrible things to you. All I know is that you are just like any other student and you have the right to be treated like one. So yes, it's okay to walk with you to school." Syaoran gave his answer while directly looking at Sakura's emerald orbs. He threw her a small smile.

"We can even walk together every day from now on. It would be so fun to have some company while heading to school, wouldn't it? How was that? What do you think?" Syaoran offered. Sakura was really moved by his answer. She had never thought someone else aside from her family and Tomoyo would treat her like an equal. She has spent so many years being treated like shit just because of her appearance. She was really thankful Syaoran could treat her like any other average girl their age.

She was so lost in her thought that she forgot to answer Syaoran's question. Hearing no answer coming out from Sakura's mouth, Syaoran wondered if he had said something wrong.

' _Did I go too far and ask too much?'_ Syaoran pondered deep inside. He was afraid he meddled too much. He couldn't help but feel anxious hearing no answer coming out from her.

"Kinomoto?" Syaoran called. Syaoran's voice was able to bring Sakura back to reality. She was too absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize she hadn't answered Syaoran's question yet.

"I'm so sorry I spaced out. Are you really okay with that?" Sakura asked once again to make sure she didn't mishear anything. Syaoran only nodded in response.

"Thank you very much, Li. I appreciate it so much." Sakura said, smiling broadly as if she had won a gold medal. When Syaoran saw Sakura's smiling face, he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Let's get going." Syaoran said. He earned an eager nod as a reply from Sakura. Syaoran's anxiety faded away and his heart felt at ease upon hearing her answer. They started walking and they talked all the way to school as if they had known each other for years. The awkwardness they felt earlier vanished just like that. It made Syaoran realized that Sakura is not shy at all, she's just not confident with herself when she's at school. Her surroundings and the treatment she gets made her become not confident with herself.

' _You're actually a really good person deep inside. I hope you will realize that soon, Kinomoto'_ Syaoran thought as they continued to engage themselves in their small conversation.

They finally arrived at school. As soon as they reached the building, all eyes were on them. Gazes were clearly visible and murmurs were clearly heard. Sakura felt uneasy under their gaze thus she decided to look down at the ground. Syaoran felt her uneasiness and stole a glance at her but they kept walking ahead. They reached Sakura's class and they stopped. Syaoran turned to look at her.

"I guess this is where we part. You should get inside, my class is just ahead. See you around, Kinomoto." Syaoran bid her goodbye and went ahead. Sakura didn't have the chance to thank him, he already walked away.

' _I can thank him in any other time. We're neighbors too anyway.'_ Sakura thought as she slid the door in front of her and went into her class. The classroom immediately fell silent upon her arrival. All eyes were on her and their eyes followed her every single move. Sakura feels totally uneasy with all the attention she gets.

' _I walked together with the most wanted guy in school, what do I expect?'_ Sakura let out a small sigh as she went into her seat. Once Sakura sat down, whispers and murmurs were heard and the class buzzed once more. Everyone was wondering how Sakura got to walk together with Syaoran Li to school today.

' _It's going to be a really long and tiring day I guess.'_

…

"Holy cow! Did you see Kinomoto and Syaoran Li walking together this morning!?" Emi Sakamoto barged in and told her friends the news. Sora, who was currently doing her nails, stopped as soon as she heard what Emi had said.

"What did you just say?" Sora asked as she threw a look at Emi. She put down her nail polish and started to listen to her friend seriously.

"Kinomoto was walking with Syaoran Li, they were walking together to school this morning. I thought you saw that too, Sora." Yumi Nakahara butted in. Sora gaped in disbelief but then she soon regained her composure. She let out a dry laugh and rose up from her seat.

"What a bitch. She's so full of herself huh? She only went against me once and she thinks so highly of herself already? This girl needs to be taught some good lessons." Sora said as she looked at her nails, admiring her work.

"You two are gonna go too right?" Sora asked, looking up at her friends. Emi and Yumi both nodded in sync.

"How could we not go? We are not going to miss the fun, right Emi?" Yumi said, nudging Emi with her elbow.

"Of course we are. It's not fair if you get all the fun to yourself, Sora." Emi agreed. Their answers made Sora's lips form a wicked smirk as she flipped her hair backwards.

"I've already got a brilliant plan. She better be prepared." Sora announced as her evil smirk grew wider. She sat down and she told her plan to her friends.

...

Sakura was waiting for Tomoyo in front of her class. They promise to always meet each other when it's break time and after school if Tomoyo doesn't have her club activities.

Sakura fidgeted nervously and she started playing with the tip of her hair. She always does that every time she gets nervous. She will always look for her hair and play with her hair. It somehow made her relaxed a bit. She heard footsteps nearing her and she looked up. Her lips curved into a small smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sakura." Tomoyo apologized. Sakura only shook her head.

"No, it's okay Tomoyo. Let's go." Sakura replied softly. Tomoyo nodded and they walked away from Sakura's class.

"I heard you went to school with Syaoran Li today, Sakura? My class goes crazy as soon as the news spread in my classroom." Tomoyo asked, her voice tinted with curiosity. Sakura forced out an awkward smile as she looked at her best friend. She fidgeted nervously.

"Yeah it was. We bumped into each other this morning and decided to go to school together from now on. He said it would be fun to have some company while heading to school." Sakura replied carefully, she made sure her voice is not that loud and looked at her surroundings. She doesn't want the whole school to know about Syaoean who moved into her neighborhood so she decided to choose her words carefully. Tomoyo's lips formed an o shape, showing that she understood the whole situation. She then looked at Sakura. How she walks right now feels not right and so unusual. She walked a bit slower than how shr usually does and her back wasn't fully straightened. It was kinda weird.

"Sakura, are you okay? You walked a bit…weird." Tomoyo pondered out loud. Tomoyo's statement made Sakura's heart skip a beat. She shook her head vigorously and looked at Tomoyo.

"I'm totally okay, Tomoyo. Don't worry." Sakura lied. Tomoyo looked at her skeptically. Sakura panicked but she tried to hide her expression.

' _Tomoyo isn't easy to fool but for this time only, please just buy my lie Tomoyo.'_ Sakura thought.

"Tachikawa and her friends didn't do anything to you, did they?" Tomoyo asked further. Sakura shook her head once again.

"No, they didn't do anything at all. They have not at least." Sakura answered but her voice got lower in her last sentence. Tomoyo sighed. She then patted Sakura's shoulder.

"I will always be here for you, Sakura. I'll be here if you need help." Tomoyo assured her best friend. Sakura smiled at her, feeling slightly guilty of not telling the truth.

"I know you do." Sakura replied curtly. Tomoyo smiled and they both talked about anything else.

' _I'm sorry for not telling you, Tomoyo. I just don't want you to worry. I promise I will tell you later on.'_ Sakura declared silently as they continued walking towards the school cafeteria.

…

School has ended and most students have gone home already. Sakura hasn't gone home yet, she was still sweeping the class. It was her turn to do the cleaning chores today. Tomoyo was supposed to wait inside the classroom every time Sakura does her cleaning chores but she needs to see the teacher after class. Tomoyo will join Sakura once she's finished with her business.

"Well, look who's currently sweeping the class." An awfully familiar annoying voice was heard. Sakura looked up only to see Sora Tachikawa and her stupid friends walking into her direction. Sakura's grip on the broom tightened as they came nearer. Her emerald eyes made contact with Sora's golden one. Sora smirked.

"Oh wow, look at what I discovered today. You have the gut to make an eye contact now?" Sora said, sarcasm totally evident in her voice. Sakura didn't answer nor did she break the eye contact she had with Sora. She had decided not to back down anymore, not to be stepped up on anymore. She had decided to stand up for herself and fight back.

Upon seeing such determination in Sakura's eyes, Sora let out a humorless laugh. She pulled one of Sakura's long braids harshly and looked at her in disgust. The broom Sakura's been holding on tightly fell on the floor upon the contact. Sakura let out a small shriek in response.

"You totally disgust me. I really wished you could just disappear right this instant." Sora spat bitterly through her gritted teeth. Sora raised her hand and slapped Sakura so hard that her eyeglasses even fell down to the floor. She grabbed Sakura's chin roughly and Sakura groaned in pain. She tried to remove Sora's grip by grabbing her palm. Sora chuckled bitterly.

"You've decided to fight back now, huh? Who do you think you are?" Sora shouted in front of her face. She shoved Sakura away and Sakura fell flat on the floor.

"Girls." Sora called and both her Emi and Yumi came over to Sakura, each pulling her hand roughly and brought Sakura back on her feet. Sakura wiggled to break free from their grasp but they tightened their grip on her. Sakura looked at Sora directly.

"Why do you always treat me like this?" Sakura asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she did her best to fight back the tears. Sakura's question sounded like a joke to Sora as she laughed upon hearing the question.

"Why, you ask? Because you are such an eyesore. Just by looking at you makes me sick. Syaoran Li only defended you once, you only fought me back once. You don't have the right to feel all mighty and think so highly of yourself! You're just a trash and this society doesn't need a person like you." Sora exclaimed bitterly, her voice kept increasing in each sentence coming out from her mouth. Sakura was stunned by her answer and gaped in shock. She was totally clueless, why do Sora and her group hate her so much?

"What society doesn't need is a person like you." Sakura spat back. The three of them gaped at her in shock. Is she really the Sakura Kinomoto they always pick up on? Sora was utterly shocked but she quickly regained her composure back. Emi and Yumi were so shocked at her sudden outcome and they let their guard down. They loosened their grip on Sakura's arms subconsciously. Sakura found this as a chance to break free from their grasps. She shoved them off and ran towards the door. She was about to reach the door when Sora's hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"Uh-oh, so you've grown up I suppose. Let's see how you will endure this treatment this time." Sora said as she pulled out a scissors from her skirt pocket. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as soon as she saw the scissors in Sora's hand. She shook her head as she knew how things will go from here on. Emi and Yumi quickly grabbed Sakura's arms once again before she managed to escape. Sakura wiggled once more but they tightened their grip on her to prevent her from escaping like she did earlier. Sora walked over to Sakura and she grabbed her braids in her other hand.

"Such long hair will go to a waste." Sora said, faking sympathy as she undid her braids. Sakura tried to break free but to no avail, she wasn't able to escape from their grip. It was three versus one, she was outnumbered and it was totally not fair. Her braids were undone and her long auburn hair fell down to her side. Sora smirked as she pulled Sakura's hair up roughly.

"Let go of me! Please don't do this to me!" Sakura begged but Sora seems unaffected. Sora raised her scissors and she began moving the scissors however she wants.

"Say bye-bye." Sora chirped cheerfully. Sakura's hair fell down bit by bit to the floor, each fall was accompanied by a hysterical scream. Her eyes brimmed with tears once more but she still tried so hard to fight back the tears. She promised herself not to cry in front of the bullies. Her tears will only make them happy and it will only encourage them to go further.

' _I will not cry despite everything that's happening. I will not shed any tear, not in front of them.'_ Sakura deeply breathed. She closed her eyes in defeat as she gave in. She was totally drained. If Sora decided to cut her hair off then let her be, there's nothing she can do anymore right now. What's done is done, there's no way her hair will find itself back onto her head again.

"I'm done, I hope you like your new hair. Let's go girls." Sora bid her goodbye and walked away with Emi and Yumi followed suit. The three of them walked out from the scene. Tomoyo saw them walking out from Sakura's classroom with a scissors on Sora's hand. Tomoyo's heart paced faster as she sensed something bad has happened. She immediately ran into Sakura's classroom. She gasped in shock as soon as she arrived at the class and when she saw the state Sakura's hair was in. Tomoyo immediately rushed over to Sakura's side.

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo exclaimed as soon as she reached her best friend's side. Sakura's head hung down in shame with her eyes glued on the floor, looking at the cut hair below her. Tomoyo was speechless. She was totally out of words. What Sora and her friends did today was really unforgivable. Tomoyo wanted to vent at them but when she saw Sakura in that state, she fought back the will to vent. Tomoyo quickly came over and hugged her best friend tightly to soothe her. She didn't say anything, she couldn't find any decent words to say. She couldn't find any words that will help comforting Sakura thus she decided to stay silent and only hugged her tightly.

"Tomoyo." Sakura finally said after some moment of silence. Tomoyo slowly let go of the hug and looked at Sakura in pure concern.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked softly. Sakura looked at Tomoyo directly into her eyes and the look in her eyes sent shivers to Tomoyo's spine somehow. She had never seen such glint in Sakura's eyes before. Her eyes were void and empty, they were not sparkling like they usually do.

"Please help me take care of my hair." Sakura said, sorrow clearly evident in her voice. She couldn't fight off her tears anymore, she let them flew down freely. She sobbed right after.

"I'm so fed up with everything up until now, I don't want to be stepped up on anymore nor do I want anyone to go through the same hell as I do." Sakura managed to say between her sobs. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel her heart break upon hearing those words. Tomoyo hugged her once again and patted her back.

"You've gone through a lot, it's okay to cry. Let it all out. I will surely help you. Don't worry Sakura." Tomoyo said, patting Sakura's back softly to soothe and calm her down. Sakura's sobs were the only sound heard in that classroom. Tomoyo tried her best not to break down as well. Seeing her best friend being treated like this angered her, she wasn't even there to help which made her feel utterly helpless. They stayed like that for some time hugging each other and comforting each other. Tomoyo was afraid that Sakura would be traumatized by what had happened today. Her head is filled with so many thoughts that even she couldn't handle it anymore.

' _You have to be okay Sakura, stay strong_.' Tomoyo silently rooted for her best friend as she continued to comfort her.

"I feel better now, thanks Tomoyo." Sakura muttered weakly as she broke the contact. Tomoyo only smiled and nodded in return. She took Sakura's bag and handed it over to Sakura which Sakura gladly accepted.

"Let's get your hair some nice trim to make it look beautiful again. I'll do it for you." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura forced out a small weak smile and nodded.

"Sure, please do." Sakura replied and they then walked out. They headed towards Tomoyo's house and Sakura has to prepare a good reason for her mother once she comes home tonight.

She just hopes that everything will be over soon.

...

 **ittokiJr: oh my god it's been so long already. I'm terribly sorry for disappearing just like that for the meantime. I moved into another city and I lived alone thus made me really busy. It's also my first year as a uni student which made things became even more hectic. Forgive me for being such a bad author T_T**

 **Anywhoooo, thanks for those who still wait for me to update. I also thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and for adding this story in your fav list! That really means a lot to me :D oh and Happy Lunar New Year!**

 **With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I will try to update again as soon as possible. See you next time folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: slightly sensitive theme ahead, I'm sorry if that doesn't suit your taste. Not much though, but I just thought I had to put a warning beforehand.**

 ** _Fated to Love You_**

 ** _Chapter Six : Starting Anew_**

"There, it's finally done!" Tomoyo announced. She brushed Sakura's hair once more and admired her work. Sakura's hair is now short and it was nicely done. Sakura's hair stopped just above her neck. Both Sakura and Tomoyo knew it was such a drastic change but they have no choice, her hair was in a total mess where everything was just not right.

Tomoyo's satisfied look vanished right away when she saw her best friend's blank expression. Sakura looked at her reflection on the mirror blankly. She's still trying to process everything that had happened to her earlier. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel the same remorse as her best friend does right now. Hair is the woman's crown, no lady would like their hair to be chopped off with such non respectful manner.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulder. The pat was able to gain Sakura's attention and stopped her from spacing out. She turned around to look up at Tomoyo, worry was clearly evident and written all across her face. Sakura then turned back to look at her hair on the reflection in front of her.

"It's much better now." Sakura finally managed to say after staying silent for so long. She hasn't spoken any single word yet since they arrived at Tomoyo's house and that made Tomoyo felt uneasy. Sakura managed to force out a small smile.

"I think I look better with short hair, I feel fresh and renewed. What do you think Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, touching her short hair slightly, admiring Tomoyo's hard work. Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you pulled through it, Sakura." Tomoyo said, the suffocating feeling she had back then was gone just with this small exchange between them. Sakura scratched her head sheepishly.

"To say that I have totally recovered would be a big lie. But I know I can't stay helpless for too long either. It would only make them happy and wanted to trample over me more. I won't grant that one wish for them." Sakura replied, determination evident in her voice. The sparks are back in her eyes, they are no longer empty and void. Tomoyo was really glad Sakura pulled through this phase. She hugged her tightly and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I was worried you might do something stupid." Tomoyo said, her voice cracked in each word she let out. Sakura knew what she meant by that. She returned the hug and patted Tomoyo's back gently.

"I won't end my life so easily, Tomoyo. My family has had enough on their plate already, I just can't afford to add more unnecessary things now, can I?" Sakura replied softly.

It's not like Sakura has never thought of taking her own life. Who could have endured such treatment for a long time? The thought crossed her minds several times and she was actually tempted. Every time that thought crossed her mind, she would always try to shrug it off and think about those who care about her. She's glad there are things that stopped her from doing so. She couldn't let her mother and brother suffer anymore, she also realized that she still has a life to live. She still has her family, she still has Tomoyo, and there is also her new friendly neighbor, Syaoran Li, who cares about her wellbeing too.

No matter how hard things will get, she promised not to disappear just like that. She will fight back even though she knows it's not easy. She has to stay strong, not only for her family's sake but for her own sake as well. She knows there's no turning back if she decided to do that. She has to show the bullies that she is able to fight back, that she is not the same girl they used to pick up on. That's the best revenge she can give to those awful people who treat her like garbage.

Tomoyo slowly broke their hug and held Sakura's hands in hers. She gazed directly into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"I know it's not easy, Sakura. But can you promise me that you will always hang in there?" Tomoyo pleaded as she fixed het gaze at Sakura. Sakura patted Tomoyo's shoulder gently and nodded reassuringly.

"I will, no matter how hard things will get. It's final." Sakura answered with a gentle smile plastered on her face. Tomoyo let out a shaky breath as she heard the answer. She let out a bright smile afterwards. Sakura smiled back at her best friend.

"I'm sure that everything will surely be alright. If it's not beautiful, it's not the end." Sakura muttered her invincible spell out loud. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes, it surely will. I'm sure those crazy bullies will reap what they sow later in the future." Tomoyo said, anger somehow flickered in her eyes.

"Anyway Tomoyo, I know you have done so much to help me already but I'm afraid you will also have to help prepare a good reason for my hair." Sakura stated out plainly, her finger pointed directly at her now short hair. Sakura and Tomoyo sighed as they know they will have a hard time preparing reasonable answer for Touya and Sakura's mother.

Later that night, Sakura went back home and tried her best to assure her family that she only wanted a new different fresh look. She couldn't admit that her hair was chopped by the bullies, it will only make her family go crazy and hysterical. She really doesn't want them to.

"Are you sure that's the real reason, Sakura?" Touya asked. He eyed Sakura carefully, checking out whether she was telling the truth or not. Sakura nodded confidently to make sure they would be convinced. Touya didn't say anything afterwards and only continued to stare at her. Sakura wonders if her brother knew but then immediately shook the thought off her head. Nadeshiko sighed as she touched Sakura's short hair.

"It was such a waste though, dear. Your long hair was really beautiful. But if you really wanted to try a new look then it's up to you. Short hair also suits you." Nadeshiko smiled. Seeing her mother smile like that pained her heart. Sakura knew lying is not the right thing to do; once she lies, she will have to keep lying to cover the truth. Although already knowing so, she just couldn't help it. She doesn't want to make her family get even more worried than they already have about her whole situation.

 _'I'm sorry I lied, but it's the least I could do. I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry too, Brother.'_ Sakura muttered her apology silently.

"Have you had dinner, Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura almost let out a relieved sigh but then realized that she shouldn't attract unwanted suspicion. She restrained herself from doing so.

"I had dinner at Tomoyo's today. I'll help doing the dishes after I finish showering." Sakura offered.

"No need, I already took care of that. You should just rest." Touya finally spoke up. Sakura turned to look at her brother and they exchanged looks. Touya looked at Sakura's eyes directly and let out a sigh after that. Sakura felt her confidence is slipping out from her body bit by bit as she knows it was hard lying to her brother. Touya seems to know that his sister is lying but he decided to let her go.

 _'If it's something she can handle herself then I shouldn't worry._ ' Touya assured himself. He raised his eyebrow at Sakura and looked at her with flat expression.

"Are you going to shower or not? You stink." Touya casually said as he walked towards the fridge to grab a drink. A vein popped out on Sakura's head. She tried her best to restrain herself from kicking her brother's shin.

"I'll be going now, excuse me." Sakura stomped away from the room. Nadeshiko let out a small chuckle seeing her children's small exchange.

"You really adore your sister so much right, Touya?" Nadeshiko teased. Touya didn't answer as he continued sipping on his drink casually.

Yes, he does. He just wouldn't admit it easily. He cherished and valued his sister so much, anyone could easily guess right away.

"I'm so glad I raised you into such a good big brother." Nadeshiko said proudly as she patted Touya's head. Touya put his drink down and reached for his mother's hand.

"I promise you I will protect you both and I will try my best for our family." Touya declared, his eyes set directly into his mother's eyes. Nadeshiko flashed him a small sad smile and nodded. The proud feeling she had a while ago suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Thank you, Touya. I'm sorry I'm not good enough that you also have to go through these hardships. It's all because of me." Nadeshiko apologized. Touya immediately shook his head.

"No, don't be. Don't you ever dare say things like that anymore. You are the best mother I could ever asked for. I know it's a tough job being a single parent, raising your children all alone. The one who should be sorry is that alcoholic good for nothing gambler whom ironically I have to call father." Touya spat. Nadeshiko just stayed silent, she didn't know what to say anymore. Touya resents Fujitaka very much for abandoning them and putting such huge pile of debt for them to pay off.

"Even that man is never around yet he put so much pressure for our family. He truly doesn't deserve to be called a father."

Nadeshiko just patted her son's back gently, silently praying that her family can get through this crisis soon. She doesn't want her children to suffer any further than they already have.

…

Sakura looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She still couldn't believe everything that has happened up until now though. When she first got into Tomoeda High, nothing bad happened to her school life. It was so normal and she wished it would always stay like that until she graduate from high school. But it looks like the Fate itself is playing with Sakura's life. All the bullying started to happen after news about Sakura's father being a total drunkard and gambler was spread at school. She never knew who started it but it was spread through the whole school like wildfire. Besides that, Sakura never fought back thus made the bullies got even worse day by day.

Things went into a drastic turn yesterday when her hardcore bullies, Sora Tachikawa and her groupies, decided to chop her hair off just because they think she's close with Syaoran Li. Yes sure she is close with him but _not that_ close that they have to go that far.

Even just thinking about these drained away half of her energy. Sakura let out a sigh and took a deep breath after.

"Be confident with yourself. Don't be scared, try to be brave and stand up for yourself from now on." Sakura muttered to her own reflection, clear enough for herself to hear the words she muttered out. She no longer wears eyeglasses after her encounter with Sora's group in the girls' restroom thus made her emerald green eyes totally visible. After repeating those words several times, Sakura decided to go down and head to school. She slung her backpack on her shoulders and went downstairs. She headed into the kitchen but she saw no one around. She looked at the note left behind by her mother on the table.

 _"Sakura dear, I have prepared breakfast before I head out. Have a nice day at school! Don't let anything drag you down._

 _-Nadeshiko"_

Sakura smiled upon reading the simple note Nadeshiko left for her.

"Thank you Mom." Sakura muttered her gratitude as she dug into her breakfast. It was strawberry pancake with honey, her absolute favorite. Sakura put away the dishes in the sink as soon as she finished eating. She sliiped out from her bunny sandals and changed into her shoes. Before heading out from house with her new fresh look, she inhaled deeply.

"I'm sure everything's gonna be okay. I can do this, I can survive this day. I can and I will stand up for myself." Sakura chanted and breathed out. With this newfound courage she found, Sakura opened the door ready to face the world.

The brown-haired neighbor guy has been standing in front of Sakura's front gate waiting for her. As soon as he heard a door opening sound, he looked up from his phone but almost dropped the phone he's been holding right after he took his eyes off his phone.

Syaoran stared at Sakura with his mouth wide agape, he couldn't believe the sight before him. Sakura flashed a small awkward smile as she waved at him. Syaoran couldn't return the gesture, he only stayed still. His mind was still trying to process the sight in front of him. Sakura wasn't bothered by that at all, she knew Syaoran must have felt so shocked at her drastic change of appearance. She started walking towards the gate.

With every step Sakura took, Syaoran's heart paced faster. Heat crept up to his face and Syaoran was sure his face was flushing red right at that moment.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Syaoran punched himself mentally as he tried to shake the weird feelings off from him. As he was busy trying to calm himself down, he doesn't realize that Sakura is now standing in front of him and they are seeing each other eye to eye.

Syaoran was truly captivated by her beauty. Such jewel was always being treated like trash. He has never seen anyone's eyes so beautiful before. Sakura's emerald eyes are so mesmerizing and green is also Syaoran's favorite color to add. It's no wonder that Syaoran felt attracted to this girl in front of him.

"K-kinomoto?" Syaoran finally managed to say something though he stuttered a bit. Sakura only smiled at him and walked out from the gate. Syaoran's eyes followed her every movement.

"What happened to your hair?" Syaoran asked, quite curious about her sudden drastic change. Sakura let out a small sigh, a bitter smile plastered on her face.

"It was chopped off by the bullies. Tomoyo helped me out and took care of the rest." Sakura revealed. Anger enveloped Syaoran's whole body as soon as the news struck him.

"They have gone too far this time. Why did you only stay still? Why didn't you try to report them to the school comittees? I'm sure they will help you out." Syaoran exclaimed, anger totally evident in his voice. Sakura only looked down at the ground below her, her foot playing with the pebble on the ground. She was glad Syaoran cares for her even though they have just met these few weeks. That really means so much to her, it warms her heart up.

"I tried, but I don't have clear evidence that it was their doing. Sure there were people who watched them picking up on me but they just don't care. Tachikawa also has many people backing her up. Normal students wouldn't want to get involved with her if possible. I just happened to be unlucky to have crossed paths with her." Sakura admitted. Hearing her revelation made Syaoran get even more pissed, he was pissed at himself. He was mad that Sakura has to go through these hardships all by herself. Alone.

 _'If only I realized sooner that this kind of thing was going on at school, she wouldn't have to go through this. She's already having a hard time at home, why would she also have to deal with them at school?'_

"That makes me an abnormal student then." Syaoran stated out loud. The statement caught Sakura's attention as she looked up at him immediately.

"Pardon?"

"You said normal students wouldn't want to get involved with her. I will, so that makes me not normal then." Syaoran answered firmly. Sakura couldn't understand why Syaoran would want to go to that far for her. She still doesn't get it. Yes sure she has already considered him as a good friend, but have they become _that_ close to the extent where Syaoran was willing to go that far for her?

"Why would you do that for me?" This one question made Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. Like a window hit by a ball, the question shattered Syaoran's confidence. He found himself unable to answer. He couldn't tell her that he likes her, now could he? He wasn't even sure of it yet. Why would he even want to give that as an answer?

"I really appreciate your gesture, Li. But I think you shouldn't--"

"I care for you." Syaoran said, cutting Sakura off halfway through her sentences. Sakura stared at him, not believing in what her ears have just heard.

"If it was out of pity then don't." Sakura countered. Syaoran was quite taken aback by her answer, he didn't see that coming from her. It went through him though. Was that pity that make him feel like he has to protect her? Was it really just out of pity and not because he felt attracted to her?

Looking back at how he jumped into the scene when they attacked her with rotten tomatoes, he felt that she didn't deserve to be treated that way. When her father beat her up that night, he did get really worried of her that he didn't get to sleep thinking about her condition.

It was genuine, it was not pity he felt.

"No, I really care for you Kinomoto." Syaoran confessed, looking straight into her eyes. They looked at each others' eyes in silence. Sakura just continued to look into Syaoran's amber orbs, trying to find out whether he was telling her the truth or not. It took so much courage for her to make and maintain an eye contact with someone.

Sakura was happy that Syaoran actually cares for her. She didn't see him waver one bit when those words came out from his mouth. His eyes were honest; not hiding anything from her.

Sakura was the one who broke their eye contact. She looked away from him.

 _'Did I say something wrong?'_ Syaoran thought he might have offended her in any way when Sakura looked away from him like that. His heart beat faster, not ready to accept the fact that they would soon drift apart because of his own stupidity. He was about to apologize when Sakura turned around and gave him the brightest smile he has ever got from her.

"Thank you. I really am grateful for everything you have done for me up until now, Li. I mean it." Sakura said, though her voice cracked a little at the end of her sentence. She tried her best to hold back her tears but there was no use. Tears started to roll down from her eyes. Syaoran was shocked to see her cry so suddenly like that. He panicked in instance.

"K-kinomoto, what's wrong? Have I done something wrong? What did I do?" Syaoran asked, panicked and clueless as he had no idea how to handle the situation right now. Sakura shook her head and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"No, not at all. I'm just so happy I cried. It's my first time crying in front of anyone beside Tomoyo. It's embarrassing." Sakura said, more tears flowing out from her eyes. She was both delighted and relieved that there is still someone beside her family and Tomoyo who treats her like an equal. It was such a nice feeling and she was moved by Syaoran's sincerity.

"What do I do? I can't stop." Sakura let out an awkward laugh as tears kept falling down from her eyes. Syaoran stepped forward, embracing Sakura in his arms. That sudden contact with Syaoran's body really surprised her that she actually stopped crying.

 _'Syaoran Li, y_ _ou are so going to prepare for any consequences from whatever reckless action you are currently doing right now.'_

Syaoran stroked Sakura's back gently. Each stroke sent this warm feelings through her chest. She gradually relaxed under his touch.

 _'It is always nice to have someone supporting you.'_ Sakura closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. Syaoran kept on stroking her back to calm her down. They stayed in that position for awhile, enjoying each other's company. Feeling that Sakura has already calmed down and stopped crying, Syaoran slowly pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry I..uh.. hugged you so suddenly like that. I thought it might calm you down though." Syaoran said, scratching his head awkwardly as he diverted his gaze away from Sakura. He felt like his face was burning up after their small exchange earlier.

 _'You big stupid boy, what have you done!?'_ Syaoran screamed mentally. If he were able to pull his hair with his hands he totally would, but sadly he couldn't. He has to keep his cool in front of Sakura. He shifted his standing position numerous times awkwardly as he put his hand on his neck nervously.

Sakura shook her head in a slow motion. She couldn't find any words to describe her feelings right now. All feelings were mixed into one. She felt her heart paced faster and her face grew hotter. That was her first time being hugged by another guy beside Touya. It really made her heart go crazy though.

"Thank you for comforting me." Sakura managed to say after a long moment of silence. Syaoran turned to look at her only to see her already smiling at him. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her smile.

 _'Thank god it seems like she doesn't get any wrong idea of you. Such a lucky boy you are, Syaoran Li.'_ Syaoran sighed.

"Let's go shock the whole school with your new rocking look, shall we?" Syaoran asked as he returned her smile. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go."

They walked in silence all the way to school. It wasn't awkward at all. No one tried to break the silence between them, they did not mind at all. In fact they enjoyed each other company's very much. It was silent but not awkward. It was actually a comfortable silence they shared together.

When they finally arrived at Tomoeda High, all eyes were fixed on Sakura. Whispers were clearly heard and every pair of eyes eyed Sakura thoroughly from head to toe.

"Who is that girl walking beside Syaoran Li?"

"I have never seen that girl before, is she a student here?"

"I think my heart had just skipped a beat." a random guy said out loud when his eyes landed on Sakura. All the guys gawked at her while the girls glared at her for walking together with Syaoran. The boys admired her beauty as she walked past them. Sakura was quite uncomfortable at the attention she got. Syaoran turned to look at her, a smirk clearly visible on his face.

"You are capable to make the whole school go crazy over you, Kinomoto. You're really something." Syaoran teased. Sakura let out a small chuckle upon his silly remark.

"No. They are going crazy over you, Li." Sakura answered and they both laughed at how silly they were.

"I'll see you after class." Syaoran said as they parted ways. Sakura nodded and waved at him. She stopped in front of her classroom door before sliding it open. She inhaled and exhaled. After gaining enough confidence, she slid the door. She finally stepped inside.

All eyes were on her with every step she took. Murmurs and whispers were clearly heard throughout the class. Most of them were curious comments coming out from the students about who she is.

Sakura tried to ignore them as she walked over to her seat. A guy came to approach her not so long after. It was apparantly Sato Ogura, Sora Tachikawa's boyfriend who slapped her that day. He's also the one who treats Sakura like slave everyday on break time.

Sakura felt like her confidence was slowly slipping away from her body when she noticed that Ogura was approaching her.

 _'No, I won't let myself be beaten this time.'_ Sakura assured herself, ready to fight back if needed. She promised herself not to be trampled on anymore. She has to take action if she has to. She won't stay still anymore.

"Excuse me miss, may I know who you are? You are sitting on the school's biggest loser's seat by the way. You can just sit next to mine over there." Sato Ogura said as he pointed at his seat near the classroom door. He was about to move Sakura's belongings from her seat but stopped immediately when Sakura told him to.

"No, I'm good. This is my seat and I will gladly sit on this seat. I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way, the school's biggest loser." Sakura replied as confidently as she could. Ogura was so surprised by her answer that he even stumbled backwards. The news hit him hard, it also sent his jaws dropping to the floor. He raised his hand to point at her.

"Y-you are the errand girl, K-kinomoto?" Sato stammered out in disbelief. This short auburn haired beauty is actually the one whom he bullies the most? The one whom he and his girlfriend's group abuse the most this whole time? He shook his head in total disbelief denying the truth. The class also roared in disbelief. Some gasps were heard, cursing was also heard.

"Holy shit, no way!" one of them said out loud in disbelief. Everyone may have shared the same thoughts though.

"What the hell happened? Don't try to fool me, you are not her." Sato denied, refusing to believe that the girl he's currently talking to is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura only sighed and shrugged. She looked away from Sato.

"It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not." Sakura calmly replied looking away from him after that. Ogura was about to throw some more questions but the classroom door slid open and everyone went over to their seats immediately. Ogura looked at Sakura one last time before heading off to his own seat.

Sakura sighed in relief as soon as Ogura left her alone.

 _'Thanks goodness it's over.'_ Sakura breathed out in relief. Class soon get started not long after that. Everyone paid attention to the class and forgot about Sakura and Ogura's small exchange earlier temporarily.

Sakura was a bit proud at herself. She survived the day without getting beaten at all. The whole school was surprised at her sudden change of appearance. Not only did she surprise them with the drastic change but also with the newfound courage she has right now. Everyone wonders where did she get to have that much confidence in such short period of time.

"You have become the hottest news of Tomoeda High, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed at her best friend and laughed after that. Sakura let out a small chuckle.

"It's because of your amazing work of wonders, Tomoyo. All the credits should go to you." Sakura replied while she bites on her sandwhich. Tomoyo was about to retort back when a familiar voice joined in their conversation.

"Mind if we join you two for lunch?" Syaoran asked, smiling at both Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol popped up behind Syaoran and waved at the girls. Yamazaki also waved at them. The girls returned the gesture to the boys in front of them.

"Please suit yourself." Tomoyo welcomed as she let the guys join them for lunch. They were having lunch under the school tree. Syaoran took a seat next to Sakura under the tree while Eriol took a seat next to Tomoyo. Yamazaki, being a total loner like he was, decided to sit beside Eriol.

"Whoa you look so fresh, Kinomoto. You are currently the most trending topic here in the whole school." Eriol butted in. Everyone nodded their heads except for Sakura.

"Honestly speaking, I even failed to recognize you earlier. If it wasn't for Syaoran I would have mistaken you as a new transfer student!" Yamazaki confessed, letting out a hearty laugh afterwards.

"You guys exaggerate too much. They will soon stop and the rumors are going to die off soon enough." Sakura waved off, feeling quite uncomfortable at all the attention she got. They still continued to tease Sakura though. They ate and shared laughs together that day. They were like long lost buddies and since that day, they will always hang out together.

The bullying has stopped, no one dares to pick up on Sakura anymore. Not even her hardcore bullies. Though Sora Tachikawa always gives Sakura that disgusted look whenever they passed each other, she never actually did anything to her anymore. Everyone at school wonders how Sakura and Tomoyo are able to hang out with Syaoran Li and his group. Many students also try to befriend Sakura now that they know if they become her friend, they will also be friends with Syaoran Li himself and his circle. Social butterfly these days. Sakura never wanted to deal with those people so she let them be, she ignored most of them.

Syaoran and Sakura also get closer since that day. They will always go to school together and go back home together too. They even hang out together in the weekends sometimes, either to run errands from Sakura's family or just casually hanging out together. They got closer each day.

Sakura's wish has been fulfilled, she finally gets to live the life she has always wanted. She finally gets to have the normal school life like any other students.

She is thankful. She wishes these days will never come to an end. Will they or will they not? She shrugged the thought off her head as she enjoys the best days of her life.

...

 **ittokiJr: HELLO FOLKS, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!! Life has been rough and tough these days. I'm so very terribly sorry for not updating on time T_T**

 **Putting that aside, I finally come back with the newest chapter of this story! I hope it doesn't disappoint you though. If some of you wonder why the story is proggressing so fast, it's because I don't plan working on too many chapters for this fic (definitely not gonna be 30plus long fic). It's not going to be short nor too long. I hope you all will stick to me until the very end *y'all can punch me because of my messy update time. punch me all you want, I will accept those as my punishment T_T***

 **Thank you for supporting this story! Thanks for everyone who adds this story to their favorite and follows! That means a lot to me and I really appreciate each one of them. Also thank you for the kind reviews you all have dropped in the previous chapter! I really can't thank you enough guys, you're all just too awesome!**

 **Well then, I'll see you in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up soon. See you!**


End file.
